Love me like you do
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: Mereka bukanlah teman, bukan pula sahabat apalagi kekasih. Berada dalam ketidakpastian yang justru membuat mereka nyaman. Yang mereka tahu, satu sama lain saling mencintai dan tak ingin kehilangan. "Bagiku, Sakura seperti sinar matahari di musim semi." Sequel updated : Sunshine/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Pria itu menaikan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung. Ia tetap membelakangi lawan bicaranya, tanpa ada niat untuk bertatap muka. Perlahan seringai itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Permainanmu membosankan." Jawaban pria itu jauh dari pertanyaan. Justru terkesan menghina. Dan itu berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya menajamkan tatapan.

" _Membosankan,_ uh? Apa kau ingin kepalamu terpenggal?"

"Hoho, jangan marah begitu." Kini pria itu berbalik. Menatap secara keseluruhan laki-laki tanggung yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Yahh... kuharap kau tertarik,"

"Jangan bertele-tele."

"Baiklah baiklah," pria berkacamata itu berjalan menghampiri jendela. "Aku ingin menawarkan satu permainan. Karena satu pengalaman tidak akan cukup untukmu,"

Laki-laki itu mendengus, "Jangan bersikap seolah aku adalah psikopat. Jangan samakan aku dengamu,"

"Terserah." Bola mata itu berputar. Tangannya merongoh saku jaket kulit miliknya. Mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia berbalik menatap laki-laki yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya,"

Laki-laki itu melirik selembar foto yang diletakan di atas meja. Tatapannya datar tak bermakna namun tersirat penuh keheranan. "Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Dia teman lamaku, saingan lebih tepatnya. Dan aku benci melihatnya begitu bahagia dengan istrinya yang begitu aku cintai,"

Ingin rasanya laki-laki itu tertawa. Apa pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar seorang psikopat? Hingga hal tak penting macam patah hati harus dijadikan bahan dasar pembunuhan. Lalu, mengapa juga harus dirinya. Bukankah akan lebih puas jika pria itu sendiri yang menghabisinya. Toh, ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkara patah hati dimasa lalu pria itu.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Alasanmu terlalu konyol. Aku tidak mau," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Pria itu lantas tertawa keras. "Tidakkah kau sadari jika tindakanmu sebelumnya juga atas dasar alasan konyol?"

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab ataupun berkata. Tatapannya tetap datar.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengurus tua bangka itu sendiri, tapi setidaknya kau membantuku." Pria itu memberikan toleransi. Berharap laki-laki di hadapannya mau untuk sekedar membantu.

"Ya"

Pria itu lagi-lagi menaikkan frame kacamatanya yang turun. Tatapannya menakutkan dengan seringai yang lebar, mendengar tawarannya diterima."Kita lakukan lusa nanti."

 **OoO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pelukmu adalah surgaku.**_

 _ **Penyejuk dari larutan derita yang kumiliki.**_

 _ **Lukaku sangat dalam.**_

 _ **Kau bagai malaikat dan aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ganggamanmu adalah perlindunganku**_

 _ **Pelengkap dari hidupku yang tak utuh.**_

 _ **Duniaku sangat hitam.**_

 _ **Kau bagai cahaya dan aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Love Me Like You Do** by **Miss Spearsza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

Pagi itu matahari tak seutuhnya bersinar meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Di bagian selatan negara api, terdapat dataran tinggi dengan pemukiman kecil bernama konoha. Sebagian besar penduduknya bertani, mengingat tempat mereka yang strategis untuk bercocok tanam. Dan sebagian lagi hijrah ke kota untuk mendapat pekerjaan.

Akhir pekan adalah hari yang istimewa untuk warga konoha. Didukung oleh cuaca yang cukup mendung, setiap jalan maupun gang-gang kecil dipenuhi oleh anak-anak.

Si sudut jalan besar itu dia berjalan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kedai Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi. Biasanya jam-jam segini paman Teuchi beserta putrinya, Ayame, sedang bersiap-siap sebelum kedai buka pada jam setengah sembilan.

Tongkat yang digenggamnya ia ketuk-ketukan ke jalanan beraspal. Sesaat ia berhenti ketika tongkatnya itu menabrak sebuah tiang, ia bergeser dua langkah ke kanan dan kembali berjalan. Ia sedikit lupa dimana tepatnya letak kedai yang cukup terkenal itu berada, namun Ayame akan memanggilnya apabila terlewat.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Tongkatnya ia ketuk-ketukan ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan seperti sebuah tong sampah. Senyumnya merekah kemudian berbelok untuk memasuki kedai tersebut.

Paman Teuchi memang sengaja meletakan tong sampah itu disana. Semata agar ia dengan mudah menemukan kedainya.

"Oh-hei, Sakura. Selamat pagi," Ayame yang mendengar lonceng pintu berbunyi pun langsung menoleh dan menyapa gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ayame- _san_. Sedang sibuk?" gadis bernama Sakura itu mengulurkan tangannya. Meraba sebuah kursi yang akan di dudukinya. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar adanya sedikit kegaduhan, seperti suara kursi yang digeser dengan kasar atau kaki kursi yang berbenturan dengan kaki meja.

"Ya, aku terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bahwa aku belum mandi," jawaban Ayame membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Dimana Chouji? Bukankah biasanya dia ikut membantu,"

"Oh, kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Akhir pekan adalah alasannya untuk tetap tidur pada jam segini," Ayame menyeka peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia baru saja selesai menata meja dan kursi, tugas selanjutnya adalah membersihkan mereka.

"Paman Teuchi?"

"Di dapur. Ia sedang membetulkan kompor yang dengan anehnya tak mau menyala tadi pagi,"

Tepat setelahnya, ayahnya itu datang dari dapur dengan membawa sejumlah obeng dan lap kotor. "Ah, Sakura. Ada kau rupanya," sapanya

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Paman, kurasa kau harus segera mengganti kompor tuamu itu," gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kurasa juga begitu."

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan setelah itu. Paman Teuchi kembali ke dapur untuk mulai memasak sementara Ayame masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan dan barang-barang. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan pergerakan mereka. Tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya dengan erat. Begitu seterusnya hingga kedai mulai ramai oleh para pembeli.

Atau terkadang Sakura membantu sebisanya. Seperti merapikan kembali serta membersihkan kursi dan meja yang kotor. Hanya ini yang dapat ia kerjakan. Sakura pun tak meminta upah atas apa yang dilakukannya itu. Ia ikhlas membantu, karena ia tahu paman Teuchi kekurangan pegawai.

Sejak kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya serta penglihatannya setengah tahun yang lalu, tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan. Di usianya yang menginjak sembilan belas tahun, dimana seharusnya ia sibuk mempersiapkan tahun pertama kuliahnya, gadis itu hanya menjadi pengangguran muda. Melanjutkan sekolah pun rasanya percuma.

Kini Sakura tinggal bersama seorang ibu muda yang memiliki sebuah panti asuhan. Namanya Kurenai. Dan ia senang tinggal bersama anak-anak panti disana. Mereka bagaikan adik untuknya. Jika ia merasa bosan, kedai Ichiraku adalah tempatnya untuk bermain. Paman Teuchi dan putrinya sangat baik. Begitu pula dengan teman gembulnya, Chouji.

Lonceng pintu kembali berbunyi namun kini diiringi oleh teriakan Ayame. "Choujiii! Dari mana saja kau, kedai sedang ramai, tahu!?"

"Ouch... maafkan aku kak Ayame. Ibu menyuruhku untuk mencuci pakaian," pemuda bertubuh gempal itu meringis mendengar teriakan Ayame. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Kau bangun terlalu siang hingga ibumu marah dan menyuruhmu mencuci pakaian!"

"Sudahlah, Ayame- _san_..." Sakura mengelus lengan gadis itu. Berusaha meredakan kemarahannya. Ia kasihan juga pada Chouji. "Sebaiknya kau membantu paman Teuchi di dapur, Chouji. Biar aku yang membantu Ayame- _san_ disini," ujar Sakura.

Chouji mengangguk meski gadis merah muda itu tak melihatnya, namun derap langkahnya yang segara itu menggema di gendang telinga Sakura. Maka ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan meja. Sementara Ayame bergumam tak jelas yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

 **OoO**

Sakura pulang saat matahari telah seutuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Chouji menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Namun ditolaknya secara halus. Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan. Meski begitu ia tetap waspada. Pasalnya, meski masih terbilang sore, jalanan menuju panti cukup sepi.

Suara tongkat yang berbenturan dengan aspal begitu terdengar hingga ke telinga Sakura. Menyadarkannya jika jalanan ini sangat sepi, membuat gadis bermata hijau pucat itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

 _Srekk_

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Tubuhnya berjengit. Tengkuknya merinding seketika membayangkan hal-hal yang bermunculan di pikirannya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan kembali melangkah.

 _Srekk_

Ia segera berbalik kemudian berseru, "A-apa ada orang?"

Sunyi. Tak ada yang menjawab. Dengan segenap keberanian yang masih dipertahankannya, Sakura kembali melangkah. Kini tanpa mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya.

"Ingin pergi kemana, gadis manis?"

Kini bukan hanya berjengit, Sakura segera berbalik dan menodongkan tongkatnya ke arah suara laki-laki barusan. "S-siapa kau!?" bentaknya.

"Oh~ kau buta, ya?" Sakura bergerak mundur ketika mendengar gesekan sepatu laki-laki itu. "Kurasa itu memudahkanku,"

Sakura benar-benar menyesali tawaran Chouji. Kini seluruh tubuhnya merinding mendengar nada yang begitu dalam milik laki-laki yang entah siapa itu. "M-m-mau apa.. kau!" bentakkannya terdengar aneh. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Bermainlah sedikit denganku. Kau terlalu cantik untuk kuabaikan,"

Sakura membuang tongkatnya begitu saja kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Namun sayang, belum ada satu meter ia sudah jatuh tersungkur karena kakinya menyandung batu besar yang tentunya tidak dilihatnya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Jalanan yang begitu sepi membuat tawanya terdengar sangat keras dan menakutkan. Sakura mulai menangis. Mencengkram rok selutut miliknya. _Tuhan, lindungilah aku._

"Jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan kasar padamu," tangan kekar itu mengelus-elus pipi kemerahan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu membuang muka.

"J-jangan menyentuhku." Sakura menggeram menahan isakan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya menepis tangan laki-laki itu yang mengelus pipinya. Sakura mendengarnya terkekeh.

Selanjutnya Sakura berteriak kencang saat laki-laki itu mulai menyerangnya. Kekuatan tangan mungil yang mendorong dada laki-laki itu tak ada bandingannya. Tenaganya pun tidak sampai setengah dari tenaga laki-laki ini. Sakura hanya seorang gadis buta.

Ia menangis semakin keras ketika rok yang digunakannya perlahan tersingkap. Menampilkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Sakura berusaha menendang namun laki-laki itu berkelit.

"Kau agresif sekali ya~"

Kancing teratas kemaja milik Sakura terbuka, menampilkan bahu kecil yang menjadi incaran laki-laki itu sejak tadi. "L-lepas! Toloong~"

Sepi. Seharusnya Sakura tahu itu. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Apa ini akhir dari dirinya? Meski masa depan yang begitu ia impikan perlahan kandas karena ia buta, tapi ia tetap berharap dapat memberikan kesuciannya kepada laki-laki yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya setelah menikah nanti. Bukan dengan cara kejam seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa laki-laki ini.

"Lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

Sakura merasakan laki-laki yang menyerangnya barusan tertarik menjauh. Juga suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi diiringi oleh erangan sakit. Sakura beringsut mundur. Membenarkan roknya kemudian mencengkram erat kemejanya yang terbuka.

"K-kau..."

"Pergi. Sebelum aku mematahkan tanganmu,"

Mendengar ancaman itu laki-laki yang tadi menyerang Sakura lari tunggang langgang.

Sakura semakin beringsut mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. "K-kumohon. A-aku ini buta, jangan manfaatkan hal itu untuk m-memperkosaku..."

Ada jeda setelahnya. "Kau bicara pada orang yang salah, nona. Pria itu sudah pergi."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tongkat yang sempat Sakura jatuhkan tadi. "Kau menjatuhkan tongkatmu."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Meraba-raba udara untuk mencari tongkat yang menjadi penopangnya untuk berjalan. Setelah menemukannya, Sakura menggenggamnya dengan erat. "T-terima kasih,"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku... tinggal di panti asuhan. Ada di ujung jalan ini,"

Sakura merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh pemuda itu. "Biar kuantar,"

Gadis itu terdiam. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kumohon," pintanya.

"Tentu," dengan lembut pemuda itu membantu Sakura untuk berdiri kemudian menuntun langkahnya.

Kurenai yang sedang menyapu halaman seketika terkejut. "Sakura?" Ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Oh, Tuhan. Ada apa dengamu, sayang? Kenapa kau berantakan seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Seseorang hampir memperkosanya." pemuda itu menjawab datar. Sebenarnya Sakura agak menyesali mengapa pemuda itu begitu jujur.

"Benarkah!? Oh, Tuhanku! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa.. apa kau.. astaga, Sakura~"

Sakura tersenyum menangkan. Jemarinya mengelus lengan Kurenai dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, bibi tak perlu khawatir. Pemuda ini yang menolongku," jelasnya.

Kurenai beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Terima kasih banyak, nak. Aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika kau tidak menolongnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab lebih.

"Kalau boleh ku tahu, siapa namamu? Mungkin kau bisa singgah sejenak. Akan kubuatkan teh," Kurenai begitu gigih. Ia tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia berterima kasih. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan begitu bersyukur mengetahui gadis itu baik-baik saja.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Sebaiknya aku pergi," pemuda itu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Sakura yang tidak menatapnya. "Terima kasih,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat tipis dan mulai melangkah pergi. Sementara Kurenai menuntun Sakura untuk segera masuk dan membersihkan diri. Atau mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura karena Kurenai tak akan berhenti bicara hingga pagi.

 **OoO**

Tak hanya disitu. Paginya ia mendapat semburan panjang dari Akimichi Chouji. Pemuda itu terdengar bagai seorang ibu yang memarahi anak perempuannya. Sakura hanya dapat memasang wajah menyesal.

"Lagipula aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kau malah menolaknya, dasar keras kepala! Aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak!" Chouji megap-megap setelahnya. Sakura berhasil membuatnya misuh-misuh pagi-pagi begini.

"Maafkan aku, Chouji." lirih Sakura. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Kejadian semalam masih begitu menakutkan untuk diingatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kenyataannya sekarang Sakura baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu marah-marah begitu, Chouji. Tak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi," Ayame angkat bicara. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan rutin paginya di kedai.

Chouji hanya diam. Wajahnya cukup jengkel. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura adalah teman baiknya dan Chouji menyayanginya. Mana mungkin ia tidak ketar-ketir mendengar kabar yang baru saja Sakura sampaikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Chouji! Bisa bantu aku?" teriakan paman Teuchi dari arah dapur menghentikan acara intimidasi tersebut. Chouji segera menyusulnya.

"Biar aku saja, Ayame- _san_." Sakura mengambil alih kemoceng yang digunakan Ayame untuk membersihkan meja dan kursi. Gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Sakura itu mempersilakannya. Sementara dirinya menghampiri pintu kedai dan memutar papan bacaan menjadi 'buka'.

Para pembeli mulai ramai. Silih berganti untuk memasuki kedai tersebut. Paman Teuchi memasak di dapur sementara Chouji menjaga kasir. Melayani para pelanggan adalah tugas Ayame sedangkan Sakura membersihkan meja.

Kali ini Ayame menghampiri pemuda ber _hoodie_ hitam dengan kaos putih yang duduk dekat jendela. "Ada yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan?"

"Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula."

Sakura berjengit. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh. Ia tak mungkin lupa suara itu. Suara milik pemuda yang semalam menolongnya. "U-Uchiha- _san_? Apa.. itu kau?" tanyanya ragu sambil mulai menghampiri.

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh, alis kirinya sedikit terangkat. Ia tak melupakan wajah gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu tapi tak begitu yakin kapan tepatnya Sasuke menemuinya.

"...ya," Sasuke pun menjawab ragu. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk pikun. Tapi rasa-rasanya Sasuke memang pernah menemui gadis ini, belum lama.

Sakura sumringah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Tangannya meraba-raba untuk menemukan tangan Ayame. Sementara gadis bersurai coklat itu mengerjap bingung. "Ayame- _san,_ biar aku saja yang melayaninya. Kau layani saja pelanggan yang lain," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"T-tapi, Sakura—"

Ucapan Ayame terputus melihat isyarat Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa ia bisa. Maka, Ayame menyerahkan pelanggan yang sangat tampan itu pada Sakura meskipun ia agak ragu. Ia pun menghampiri pelanggan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang besar. Meski begitu pandangannya tidak akan berubah, tetap hitam. "Kau lupa? Semalam kau menolongku," gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum terkejut dengan sendirinya. "A-apa aku salah orang...?"

Oh, kini Sasuke mengingatnya. Pantas saja wajah gadis itu begitu familiar dan tak asing. Sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah orang,"

Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Walaupun tidak dapat melihat, tapi ingatannya cukup tajam. Meski begitu tak jarang pula Sakura harus menahan malu karena salah berbicara dengan orang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau pesan, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula." Ulang Sasuke. Gadis itu mencatatnya, lihai namun agak ragu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba yang lainnya? Ramen, mungkin. Atau makanan ringan lainnya?" tawar Sakura dengan sopan. Suaranya jernih penuh ceria.

"Tidak. Terima kasih,"

"Bagimana dengan kue-kue?"

"Tidak,"

"Atau kau ingin makanan ringan semacam onigiri atau sushi atau teriyaki atau paket nasi juga boleh. Bukankah ini jam makan siang? Hmm.. pukul berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil penuh rasa geli. "Kau gigih sekali."

"A—maaf ,"

"Satu onigiri dengan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula," ujar Sasuke. "Dan terlalu pagi untuk menyebut sekarang adalah jam makan siang, nona."

Sakura merona. Ia mencatat kedua pesanan milik Sasuke tersebut. "Onigiri dan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula. Ah, apa tulisanku benar?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Sasuke melirik note yang digenggam gadis itu. Tulisannya terbilang bagus namun kurang rapi. "Ya."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Sakura menggerakan tongkatnya sementara tangannya yang menggenggam note pesanan meraba-raba udara, khawatir ia menabrak sesuatu. Ia memberikan note pesanan itu kepada paman Teuchi dan meminta pria paruh baya itu untuk segera membuatkannya. Apa yang Sakura lakukan semata hanya karena ia ingin berterima kasih. Perkataan tidaklah cukup. Dia tidak berharap akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, tapi ia Sakura sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk berterima kasih lebih.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan milik Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Ayame. Gadis itu cukup _ngeri_ melihat bagaimana Sakura membawa nampan yang hanya menggunakan satu tangan karena tangan yang lain membawa tongkatnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Uchiha - _san_. Selamat menikmati," ujarnya ramah. Sakura meraba kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke lalu duduk disana. "Aku akan disini. Mungkin saja kau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

Sasuke menatap pesanannya dan Sakura secara bergantian. Dia merasa sangat dilayani sebagai pelanggan di kedai tersebut. Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Hm? Ah, tidak ada. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu," Sakura menyelipkan poni sampingnya ke belakang telinga. Senyumnya berkembang. Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa berharganya pertolongannya semalam untuk gadis ini. Tapi dia dapat melihat Sakura begitu bersyukur.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja Sakura"

Tanpa berbicara lebih, pemuda itu mulai menyantap makanan yang dipesannya dalam diam. Juga membiarkan gadis itu duduk disana, karena walaupun begitu Sasuke tidak merasa diperhatikan.

 **OoO**

Bisa dibilang keesokan harinya bukanlah hari yang baik untuk warga konoha. Bukan karena turunnya hujan di pagi hari ataupun hawa dingin yang membekukan hampir seluruh aktivitas petani.

Sakura meletakan payung silver transparannya di depan kedai yang kemudian dirapikan oleh Ayame. Rok abu-abu panjangnya sedikit basah di bagian bawah akibat genangan air yang diciptakan oleh hujan. Wajahnya pun tak seceria biasanya. Ada raut kekhawatiran yang ditunjukan wajah ayu itu.

"Paman, apa berita itu benar?" tanpa bertegur sama terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung menyerbu paman Teuchi dengan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berputar di pikirannya.

Ruangan itu sepi senyap. Ayame serta ayahnya saling tatap sementara Chouji hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tak tahu menahu apa berita itu benar atau tidak. Karena hal itulah yang juga menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Berita itu benar, Sakura. Saat ini polisi kota sedang menyelidikinya." Jawab pria itu. Membuat hati Sakura semakin melengos.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumamnya.

Pagi tadi ia mendengar kabar bahwa Namikaze Minato, salah satu keluarga yang terpandang di konoha, ditemukan tewas semalam. Ayah dari teman semasa SMAnya dulu diberitakan telah menjadi korban pembunuhan berencana. Saat ini polisi sedang menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Sementara Naruto dan ibunya, Kushina, dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi. Walau sebenarnya ibu dan anak itu sedang tidak dirumah saat kejadian. Kushina sedang pergi ke kediaman kerabatnya di kota dan Naruto belum pulang kuliah.

Bisa dibilang Sakura cukup mengenal keluarga harmonis itu. Mereka ramah dan sangat baik. Pribadi mereka masing-masing pun tidak sombong meski mereka adalah keluarga yang cukup disegani oleh penduduk sekitar. Dan mendengar berita semacam itu membuat hati Sakura seperti dicubit. Dibenaknya ia menangis untuk Naruto dan ibunya.

"Ku harap pelakunya dapat segera di temukan," Chouji mulai bersuara. Diikuti oleh anggukan ketiga orang disana.

Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka membubarkan diri. Paman Teuchi segera pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya nanti. Ayame meraih kemoceng yang diletakan di samping pintu dapur untuk mulai membersihkan meja dan kursi. Chouji menghampiri meja kasir dan menghitung uang yang terdapat di sana. Hanya Sakura yang tidak melakukan pergerakan. Ia masih tetap terdiam di kursinya. Memikirkan apa yang ada dipikirannya meski ia sendiri tak tahu pasti apa itu. Ia masih terlalu terkejut.

Setelah kedai buka, mereka kembali sibuk. Tapi tak sesibuk biasanya. Pelanggan pun tidak sebanyak biasanya.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi. Menandakan ada pelanggan baru yang harus Ayame layani. Namun ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membersihkan meja. "Um, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh tapi tak menatap Ayame. "Ya?"

"Pemuda yang kemarin kau layani itu... siapa?"

"Oh, dia yang menolongku malam itu. Ada apa?"

Ayame menggumamkan kata 'oh' kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak. Hanya saja dia datang lagi,"

Sakura tersentak, wajahnya kembali sumringah sejak pagi tadi. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," setelah memaksa Ayame untuk memberikan note pesanan kepadanya, Sakura mulai menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Uchiha - _san_ , apa yang ingin kau pesan kali ini?" agaknya terdengar sok akrab memang. Tapi toh, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya. Agaknya alis pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit. Mengapa gadis ini lagi? Sekiranya itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya.

"Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula." Jawabnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang mengerutkan alisnya. "Dan beberapa onigiri," lanjutnya.

Sakura terkikik kecil, setelah mencatatnya Sakura berlalu menuju dapur. Dan kembali membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan Sasuke. Meletakannya dengan hati-hati yang kali ini dibantu oleh pemuda itu sendiri. "Terima kasih."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia kembali menduduki kursi yang berlawanan dengan yang Sasuke duduki. "Yang seharusnya berterima kasih adalah aku,"

Sasuke menatapnya. Mata bermanik hitam jelaga itu menelusuri mata hijau pucat milik Sakura. "Berhentilah berterima kasih."

Senyum gadis itu perlahan meluntur. "Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sasuke menghela nafasnya tanpa terdengar Sakura. Maksudnya tidaklah begitu.

"Apa pertolonganku begitu berharga untukmu?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu laki-laki. Tidak akan mengerti semenyakitkan apa jika kesucian yang kau jaga harus hilang karena orang yang tidak dikenal," jelas Sakura.

"Banyak gadis yang melakukannya dengan sengaja,"

Sakura meringis. Alisnya menekuk ke atas. Yang benar saja, ia disamakan dengan mereka-mereka. "Aku bukan mereka,"

"Maaf,"

Sasuke tak mengeluarkan suara setelahnya. Ia meminum kopi yang dipesannya tadi dalam diam. Tatapannya terlempar ke arah luar jendela. Ia menyukai tempat yang di dudukinya sekarang. Berada di pojok ruangan disamping jendela. Ia bukan tipe yang menyukai keramaian.

Merasa pemuda itu tidak akan bicara lagi maka Sakura angkat suara. "Sejak kecil orangtuaku selalu mengajarkan untuk berterima kasih. Dan menurutku apa yang kau lakukan sangat lebih dari terima kasih,"

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Sakura tersentak. Tatapannya menyendu. Ini bukanlah hal yang senang ia bahas. Bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tak membahasnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untukknya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini adalah kesalahannya yang membawa-bawa kedua orang yang disayanginya itu dalam pembicaraan. Ia juga tak menyangka Sasuke akan menanyakan hal yang sangat tepat seperti itu.

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

Sasuke memandangnya. Ada raut kesedihan yang baru ia lihat di mata itu. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan tatapan kosong namun penuh keceriaan dan keramahan kini menyendu dan sayu. "Maaf, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa menggantinya dengan topik lain," Sakura kembali tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang bersih hingga matanya menyipit. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini sesuap onigiri memenuhi ruang mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan perlahan.

Sejenak Sasuke memerhatikan gadis itu. Untuk pertemuan yang masih sangat singkat, Sakura merupakan tipe gadis yang sangat mudah dibaca kepribadiannya. Setidaknya untuk Sasuke. Gadis ini tidak pernah takut mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya dan mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya. Meski tatapan itu kosong namun wajahnya penuh ceria. Senyumnya tulus dan tawanya sangat renyah. Cengirannya begitu manis apalagi hingga mata itu menyipit.

Sakura begitu polos menurut Sasuke.

 **OoO**

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terus datang ke kedai tersebut. Perutnya terasa hambar dan langkahnya menuntun untuk datang ke kedai Ichiraku. Tanpa niat atau rencana sebelumnya.

Bahkan sesuai dugaannya, Sakura kembali melayaninya sebagai pelanggan yang spesial. Mau bersusah payah untuk membawakan pesanannya meski tidak mudah. Berkali-kali Sasuke melihat gadis itu salah arah saat berjalan menuju mejanya atau kakinya menabrak kaki meja. Sakura juga tetap duduk di hadapannya seperti pelayan pribadinya. Yang setia menunggu perintah apapun yang Sasuke minta.

Gadis itu cukup cerewet menurut Sasuke. Walaupun jawaban yang diberikannya begitu singkat dan terkadang tidak menjawab, tapi Sakura terus saja berbicara. Lebih terdengar seperti mendongeng dibanding mengajak ngobrol.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut hingga hari ke tujuh. Hubungan mereka pun semakin akrab. Terkadang pula Ayame menyapa pemuda itu dengan sopan, begitu juga dengan Chouji. Mereka merasa senang memiliki pelanggan tetap.

"Kulihat kau semakin akrab dengannya, Sakura,"

Sekali waktu Ayame bertanya ketika gadis merah muda itu mengambil pesanan Sasuke di dapur. Sakura tersenyum mendengar adanya nada godaan yang Ayame tanyakan padanya.

"Seperti itukah?"

Ayame mengangguk namun selanjutnya diiringi dengan gumaman 'iya' karena ia tahu Sakura tidak akan melihat gerakannya.

"Mm.. hanya sekedar memberi tahu," Ayame mendekatkan diri dan membisikan sesuatu pada gadis itu. "Dia pemuda yang sangat tampan," setelahnya gadis itu menutup mulut untuk menahan senyumannya.

Sakura meringis. "Ouw, begitukah? Terima kasih telah memberi tahu, Ayame- _san_." Ia tersenyum manis sambil menaik-naikan alisnya. Dan mendengar Ayame tertawa dibelakangnya ketika ia mulai meninggalkan dapur. Sejujurnya Sakura cukup penasaran bagaimana rupa pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin berharap lebih. Karena sebelum berharap pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Maka ia buang jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya itu.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke, Sakura meletakan pesanan pemuda itu di mejanya. Masih dengan menu yang sama. Secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula dan onigiri. Begitu ia duduk di hadapan Sasuke, maka mulailah topik pembicaraan yang tentunya berbeda dari hari ke hari.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan menumu itu, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke yang baru saja menelan kopi pahit miliknya itu terdiam sejenak. "Tidak."

Sakura bergumam mengerti. Ia berusaha membuat topik tersebut menarik, tapi sepertinya gagal. Sasuke tetap menjawabnya dengan singkat dan syarat akan tidak tertarik. Dan kini Sakura kembali memutar otaknya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang membuat Sasuke mampu mengeluarkan sebuah **kalimat** _ **.**_

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini,"

Lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia mengira Sasuke akan menanyakan kembali hal-hal yang berkaitan. Entah apapun itu. Sakura bagaikan wartawan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan perkataan Ayame beberapa menit yang lalu di dapur.

"Boleh aku tahu berapa usiamu?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati karena hal tersebut sangatlah sentitif jika ditanyakan kepada orang baru.

"Sembilan belas,"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kita seumuran. Kukira kau sudah berkepala dua,"

"Kepalaku hanya satu."

 _Krikk_

"Ah, ha.. haha.. hahaha.." Sungguh, Sakura hanya mencoba menghargai lelucon yang pemuda itu buat. Yah meski ia tidak tahu pasti pemuda itu benar-benar membuat lelucon atau tidak.

Sasuke menghabiskan sisa onigiri terakhirnya sementara kopi itu masih penuh. Sedangkan Sakura kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Perkataan Ayame terus membayang. Membuat sebuah rona kemerahan muncul di permukaan pipinya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sesuatu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Tapi Sakura tak dapat memastikan apa itu.

Sasuke meneguk kopi hitamnya. Tatapan itu terkunci pada sosok gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak berniat untuk memalingkannya ke arah lain. Manik jelaga itu meneliti satu persatu yang ada pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruhnya, tapi ada bagian dari diri Sakura yang membuatnya tertarik.

Rambut merah muda itu terpotong pendek dengan poni menyamping. Jidatnya yang cukup lebar. Kedua matanya emerald pucat yang sayangnya tidak dapat melihat. Padahal Sasuke yakin jika gadis itu mampu melihat, maka iris matanya akan terlihat lebih bening dan begitu indah. Hidung itu kecil dan cukup mancung. Sangat pas dipadu dengan bibirnya yang mungil dan lembab. Sakura mengenaka kemeja biru muda polos dengan rok selutut berwarna putih gading.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Sebersit dalam benaknya begitu mengagumi gadis itu. Tuhan benar-benar pemahat yang sempurna. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi Sakura. Dan juga membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terasa kurang nyaman. Apa Sakura merasa di perhatikan olehnya? Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini terlihat seperti menyeringai.

 **OoO**

Hujan kembali mengguyur Konoha pagi itu. Aktivitas para petani serta pekerja lainnya terpaksa terhambat. Meski hanya gerimis, namun sudah berlangsung sejak tadi malam dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Sepertinya musim hujan akan tiba beberapa hari kedepan, sekiranya itulah yang menjadi prakiraan peneliti cuaca.

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan langit yang mendung. Senyumnya itu sangat lebar dan penuh malu-malu. Bahkan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya tidak hilang. Ini adalah hari terbaik untuknya sepanjang setengah tahun belakangan ini. Sesuatu menggetarkan hatinya dan perutnya serasa tergelitik, membuatnya tak jarang terkikik kecil.

Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana rupa wajah yang semalam mendatangi mimpinya. Walau tidak yakin dengan pasti tapi Sakura tetap berharap begitulah rupa wajah pemuda yang sudah hampir satu bulan di kenalnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, gadis itu memimpikannya semalam. Mimpi pertamanya tentang pemuda itu. Meskipun dalam bayang hitam putih dan tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia bisa mengira bahwa itu Sasuke. Bagaimana pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya, tersenyum padanya, tertawa bersamanya dan—oh sudahlah, selebihnya adalah harapan Sakura. Ayame tak berbohong. Sasuke memang sangat tampan. Walaupun itu dalam mimpinya.

Mengingat tersebut Sakura kembali merona. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan malu. Hari ini ia akan kembali bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Melayani pesanannya dan duduk di hadapannya, seperti biasa. Sakura mempercepat jalannya. Mengabaikan genangan air berlumpur yang sedikit mengotori sendal dan kakinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayame- _san_..." Sakura menyapa ramah. Ia meletakan payung miliknya di depan kedai dan masuk menghampiri Ayame. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Ayame melirik jam dinding berbentuk klasik yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. "Delapan lima belas," jawabnya. Sakura segera berjalan ke arah dapur, menghampiri paman Teuchi dan Chouji.

"Selamat pagi..."

Chouji menoleh sedangkan paman Teuchi hanya melirik kemudian tersenyum. "Pagi, Sakura. Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali," ujar Chouji.

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia kembali menghampiri Ayame yang baru saja memutar papan bacaan yang tergantung di pintu kedai. Sakura merupakan gadis yang jujur. Ia tak menampik jika dirinya mulai menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura menyadarinya jauh sebelum mimpi itu datang. Entah dari sudut mana ia tidak mau tahu. Sakura belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan tidak pernah terbayang sedikitpun kalau tenyata hal itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Beberapa hari ini ia sulit untuk tertidur. Berharap pagi cepat datang. Dan ia berangkat menuju kedai cukup siang. Sakura tidak mau membuang waktu dengan menunggu cukup lama. Ditambah mimpi itu semakin memperyakin dirinya jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Sakura?" Ayame menatap heran sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kedai. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ada guratan jahil dari raut wajahnya. "Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _siapa_ yang kau tunggu?"

"A-ayame- _san_!"

Ayame tertawa. Meskipun Sakura berdiri membelakanginya, tapi ia tahu kalau gadis itu kini sedang merona. "Kau menutupi jalan, tahu? Pelangganmu hanya satu sementara pelangganku itu banyak. Kau menghalangi jalan mereka untuk masuk,"

"Aa—maafkan aku," Sakura melangkah kecil sebanyak dua kali ke kanan. Ayame menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya, ia melangkah menuju kasir.

Chouji yang baru saja datang dari dapur setelah membantu paman Teuchi merebus sayur-sayuran menaikan alis dengan heran. "Kenapa dia berdiri disana?

Ayame menoleh ke arah Chouji kemudian berpaling pada Sakura, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Menunggu _seseorang_." Bisiknya. Wajah Chouji berubah. Cengiran lebar itu menghiasinya, dia tertawa.

"Hei, kau! Kau yang sedang jatuh cinta! Kau itu layak menjadi patung selamat datang, hahaha." Chouji dan Ayame tertawa keras setelahnya sementara gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan ejekan menggembungkan pipinya jengkel.

Setengah jam berlalu. Para pelanggan mulai masuk silih berganti, meskipun tidak banyak seperti biasa. Kedai lagi-lagi tidak begitu ramai saat hujan. Sakura tetap setia berdiri disana. Ia meremas-remas tongkatnya dengan gelisah dan perasaan berdebar. Biasanya Sasuke datang beberapa saat setelah kedai buka.

"Ayame- _san_ , apa dia sudah datang?" Sakura bertanya, Ayame yang baru saja melayani dua pelanggan kakak adik pun segera mengelilingi seisi kedai yang terbilang cukup kecil.

"Belum,"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. _Mungkin sedikit terlambat_ , ujarnya dalam hati. Ia meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke akan datang.

Dua jam berlalu. Kaki Sakura terasa pegal. Namun ia tetap teguh untuk menunggu Sasuke. Harapannya untuk hari ini begitu besar. Ia ingin kembali bertemu Sasuke dan melayani apapun yang dipesannya. Dan nyatanya Sakura telah menyiapkan beribu-ribu topik semalam untuk dibahasnya bersama Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya pada Ayame ataupun pada Chouji dan jawaban mereka tetap sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Begitu mendengar suara lonceng pintu berbunyi, hatinya berdebar namun nyatanya bukan.

Hingga pukul tiga sore. Sakura yang kini duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati saat menemani Sasuke menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Harapannya pupus. Segalanya yang telah ia coba susun sejak pagi tadi kini kandas. Sasuke tidak datang. Padahal itu adalah hal yang wajar. Mungkin Sasuke bosan dan memilih makan di tempat lain.

"Aku pulang cepat ya hari ini, Ayame- _san_ ," Sakura berujar seraya membuka payungnya dan mengenakan mantel miliknya. Gerimis lagi-lagi melanda Konoha beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya, hati-hati."

"Apa perlu kuantar?" Chouji menawarkan diri. Semenjak kejadian beberapa pekan yang lalu, Chouji begitu was-was jika membiarkan gadis itu pulang seorang diri.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, Chouji. Jalanan masih cukup ramai," tolaknya halus.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah Chouji, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ini masih cukup siang bukan?"

Senyum tulus dan meyakinkan itu meluluhkan pemuda gempal tersebut. Maka ia membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri kali ini.

"Kau yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, kak Ayame?" kenyataan jika Chouji mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu tak dapat di sangkal. Ayame tersenyum pada Chouji. Ia meneguk sodanya yang tinggal setengah.

"Terkadang _feeling_ seorang Haruno Sakura tidak dapat diragukan." Setelahnya gadis itu pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Chouji yang hanya angkat bahu.

Sementara itu Sakura berjalan diantara rintikan hujan yang menghujam payungnya. Menimbulkan suara gemerisik antara air yang berbenturan dengan permukaan payung dan air yang jatuh membasahi tanah. Kali ini sepertinya Ia tidak akan menyesali telah menolak ajakan Chouji untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sesuai ucapannya, keadaan jalanan masih cukup ramai. Suara bising mobil dan kendaraan lain masih terdengar.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kanan dimana seseorang memanggilnya. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu, "Naruto? Kaukah itu?"

"Yah, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini?"

"Aku baru pulang dari kedai Ichiraku. Kau sendiri?"

"Ingin mengunjungi sesuatu."

Sakura terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya. Namun tarikan pelan pada pergelangan tangannya menandakan jika Sakura diperbolehkan untuk ikut. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang nada suara Naruto terdengar berbeda dari yang terakhir di dengarnya. Lebih dingin dan terkesan tertutup. Berbeda dengan pribadinya yang terkenal ramah dan ceria. Sakura mengerti, duka masih menyelimutinya.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat ujung tongkat yang diketuk-ketuknya membentur sebuah gundukan tanah. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Makam ayahku."

Sakura tak berkomentar setelah itu. Ia hanya diam mengikuti Naruto yang menuntunnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika pemuda itu akan datang ke tempat itu saat gerimis melanda. Langkahnya terhenti dan Naruto memposisikan dirinya berada di samping pemuda itu. Keadaan hening seketika. Hanya suara angin yang menggesekan pepohonan dan gemerisik air hujan yang membasahi tanah dan payung yang Sakura gunakan. Awalnya ia berniat memayungi pemuda itu sebelum mengetahui kalau Naruto menggunakan jas hujan.

Sakura merasakan Naruto berjongkok di sampingnya. Meletakan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai bunga. Tahu begini Sakura tidak akan meminta ikut. Ia jadi tidak enak hati.

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Keadaan terus begitu hingga beberapa menit kedepan sampai suara Naruto memecah keheningan, "Dia ayah yang hebat..."

"..."

"Dia pria yang sangat aku kagumi. Dan aku menyayanginya. Sangat,"

"..."

"Dia juga pria yang baik. Aku tidak tahu kesalahan besar apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai nyawa yang menjadi bayarannya,"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menganak di sudut matanya. Ia ingin tegar. Untuk ibunya. Melindungi perempuan itu kini menjadi tugasnya. Maka apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap kuat.

"Padahal aku berharap ayah dapat menemaniku saat aku meminang Hinata nanti,"

Hati Sakura bergetar mendengarnya. Gadis itu berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Tangan mungilnya meraba untuk menemukan bahu tegap milik pemuda itu. Mengusapnya pelan seolah ia baru saja memberikan kekuatan. "Setidaknya kau masih memiliki ibu dan kau _baik-baik saja_ ,"

Naruto menoleh. Akhir kalimat itu menamparnya. Gadis itu lebih membutuhkan banyak hal dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tidak ada keluarga yang mau menampungnya dan membiarkannya tinggal di panti asuhan. Ditambah dengan keadaan yang tidak dapat melihat membuat segalanya terasa sia-sia. Namun Sakura begitu tegar. Dia gadis yang kuat.

Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sakura di bahunya. Perlahan ia tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar..."

Gerimis belum juga reda dan langit tetap pada kelabunya. Keduanya mulai beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. "Apa pelakunya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Sakura. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati mengingat ia tidak ingin menginjak kuburan siapapun.

"Belum..." Naruto memberi jeda. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "E... Sakura- _chan_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu."

Keduanya berjalan menyelusuri jalan raya. Para pekerja yang baru saja kembali dari kota cukup membuat jalanan menjadi agak ramai dari sebelumnya. Genangan-genangan air yang terciptakan oleh tetesan hujan pun semakin luas. Membuat Naruto serta merta hati-hati saat menuntun Sakura. Pemuda itu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul empat sore.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk di halte kecil terdekat. Menikmati kebisingan jalanan yang mulai padat. Satelah meletakan payung milik Sakura, Naruto menyamankan duduknya disamping gadis itu. Mantelnya yang berbalut jas hujan itu ia rapatkan. Menghalau rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Hujan bukan salah satu dari yang Naruto sukai.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sedikit _sih_ ," ia mengaitkan seluruh kancing mantelnya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Seolah teringat dengan maksud awalnya, Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. Raut wajahnya pun berubah serius. Ia berdehem sebelum mulai berbicara, "Tadi kau bertanya apakah pelakunya sudah ditemukan," ia mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka memang belum ditemukan hingga saat ini—"

"Mereka?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Polisi yang menyelidiki kasus ayahku mengatakan pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang. Terbukti dari sidik jadi yang mereka tinggalkan di kusen jendela dan knop pintu ruang kerjanya. Keduanya berbeda jadi polisi menduga ayahku sempat dijebak,"

"Ini memang konyol tapi mereka seperti sengaja meninggalkan jejak tersebut namun menghilang begitu saja. Polisi sudah memeriksa seluruh rekan kerja dan orang-orang terdekat ayahku namun sidik jadi mereka tidak ada yang sesuai juga tidak ada bukti-bukti kuat,"

Naruto menarik nafasnya yang terasa tercekat kemudian menghambuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada Sakura, "Tapi baru-baru ini polisi dikejutkan oleh beberapa fakta setelah diteliti lebih lanjut. Salah satu dari sidik jari tersebut sama dengan sidik jari pelaku yang ditinggalkan di pintu mobil milik ayahmu,"

Sakura tercengang. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Debaran jantungnya pun menggila, mengalahkan kebisingan jalan raya dan gemericik hujan yang membentur atap halte.

"Dengan kata lain, salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang sama dibalik kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan kedua orangtuamu setengah tahun yang lalu. Mengingat kasus itupun belum terungkap. A-aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana kinerja para polisi dan rekan-rekannya tapi... itulah berita yang kudapatkan," seiring kalimatnya yang terakhir itu nada suara Naruto pun semakin hilang terbawa angin.

Sakura tidak dapat lebih terkejut lagi. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat bergetar hebat. Bukan karena hawa yang mulai mendingin tapi bentuk dari keterkejutannya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi rok miliknya. Ia tak mampu untuk sekedar berbicara. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

Naruto yang melihat itu lantas merangkulnya mendekat. Mengusap pelan lengan gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak sampai hati memberitahukan hal tersebut tapi Sakura berhak tahu. Sakura berhak tahu siapa yang sudah menewaskan orang tuanya dan membuatnya mengalami kebutaan.

Hatinya seperti di porak-porandakan kembali setelah setengah tahun ini. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan dan menganggap bahwa itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi kenyataan itu kini menamparnya kembali. Orang yang membunuh orangtuanya masih disini, masih disekitar sini. Dan beberapa waktu lalu menghabisi nyawa ayah dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Sakura bersumpah. Jika ia diizinkan untuk bertatap muka dengan orang tersebut, ia akan menamparnya dengan penuh amarah.

 **OoO**

 _Senyum itu penuh dengan misteri namun pula mampu membuatnya berdebar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tatapan itu padanya begitu dalam. Menjeratnya lebih dalam ke iris sekelam jelaga itu._

 _Padang_ edelweis _mengelilingi sekitarnya. Begitu luas dan indah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana itu. Tidak juga terlihat apakah itu siang atau malam. Hanya bayang hitam putih namun menyenangkan untuknya._

" _Mengapa kau membawaku kemari, Sasuke_ -kun _?"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya kedua tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu menggenggam lembut salah satu tangannya. Membiarkannya tenggelam disana. Jantung gadis itu semakin menggila dan membuatnya lemas._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Haruno Sakura tidak dapat menolak namun juga tidak begitu siap ketika perlahan wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat pada wajahnya. Sakura hanya diam mengikuti hatinya._

 _Bibir itu hanya menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Meletakannya disana tanpa bergerak. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa. Membuat perasaan gadis itu melambung tinggi ke langit._

Sakura terbangun ketika malam belum juga pergi untuk digantikan dengan pagi. Suasana masih terasa sepi dan sunyi. Meski siang atau malam sekalipun dunianya tetaplah gelap.

Ia beranjak duduk. Mengusap wajahnya kemudian beralih menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jari. Ia terdiam. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali pemuda itu hadir di mimpinya. Membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Sakura sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apakah orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya tersebut benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke atau bukan. Tapi ia kerap kali memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sakura meraba meja nakas di sampingnya dan meraih sebuah jam beker tanpa kaca. Tangannya menelusuri kedua jarum jam tersebut. Pukul tiga pagi. Setelahnya ia menyimpan benda itu kembali.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya namun tidak berniat untuk tidur kembali. Pikirannya terus berputar dan semuanya berisi Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah hampir dua pekan pemuda itu tidak pernah datang ke kedai. Dan Sakura merindukannya.

Berada di dekat pemuda itu dan membicarakan banyak hal membuatnya nyaman. Ada perasaan yang berbeda meskipun pemuda itu jarang menanggapi pembicaraan dengan antusias. Sakura tidak tahu menahu bagaimana rupa pemuda itu. Secara, ia buta. Namun sesuatu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Hingga dimana mimpi-mimpi itu mulai berdatangan menghiasi malamnya. Hanya saja ia takut itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Jika memang Sasuke adalah orang yang digambarkan dalam mimpinya, apa mungkin ia juga tertarik dengan gadis buta sepertinya.

Aiih. Sakura mulai melankolis. Saat rasa kantuk kembali menyerang, ia memilih untuk tidur.

 **OoO**

Pria itu tertawa rendah. Ia menaikan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung. Tayangan televisi yang menampilkan pemberitaan mengenai penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya beberapa waktu lalu mendapat hasil baru. Dan itu semakin membuatnya ingin tertawa keras.

Pria itu meraih ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan di meja. Mengetik beberapa nomor kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinga. Rasanya ia ingin bermain sesuatu disini. Yang begitu menarik, hanya untukknya.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

Seringainya melebar saat mendengar suara itu. " _Helo, my partner. How are you~_ "

" _Tidak usah mengatakan hal bodoh. Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"Ow, ow. Jangan sinis begitu. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Hahaha~"

Lelucon itu sama sekali bukan lelucon untuk lawan bicaranya. Tapi ini benar-benar menarik dan sangat menyenangkan untuk pria itu. "Baiklah, aku ingin berbicara sedikit saja padamu. Atau mungkin banyak," tangannya meraih remote kemudian menekan tombol _off_.

" _Katakan saja."_

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai berita penyelidikan terbaru?"

" _Tidak."_

Pria itu tertawa, "Dugaanku benar. Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang lebih menarik bagimu selain gadis manis itu, bukan?"

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

"Tentu saja itu bukan urusanku. Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku hanya ingin bicara padamu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memberitahumu karena kau,... bodoh."

" _Apa maksudmu!"_

Pria itu berputar-putar di kursi yang ia duduki. Tersenyum bak psikopat dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Apa kau _sungguh_ mengenal gadis itu dengan baik?"

" _Pertanyaanmu itu—"_

"Jawab saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar protes dari orang bodoh sepertimu,"

Lawan bicaranya itu menggeram rendah. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Bisa saja ia memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan melupakan apapun yang ingin pria itu bicarakan terhadapnya. Namun saat 'gadis' yang dimaksud pria itu menjadi pembicaraan. Ia cukup penasaran juga.

" _Tidak juga."_

"Nah!" pria itu berhenti berputar. Tangannya menggebrak meja dengan penuh semangat. "Disitulah letak kebodohanmu,"

Mendengar tak ada jawaban, pria itu kembali melanjutkan. "Polisi baru saja mendapatkan hasil penyelidikan terbaru dari kasus pembunuhan yang kita lakukan—"

" _Kau yang melakukannya."_

"Terserah. Initinya, hasil itulah yang perlu kau ketahui."

" _..."_

"Polisi berhasil mendapatkan sidik jari milik kita di knop pintu dan jendela, semua sesuai rencana. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau meninggalkan sidik jari yang sama sebelumnya," pria itu menyeringai.

" _Maksudmu?"_

"Sidik jarimu dinyatakan sama dari yang ditemukan pada knop pintu dan... mobil sedan putih,"

Pria itu tahu lawan bicaranya sedang terkaget-kaget. Tapi ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya saat ini. Karena ada yang lebih menarik yang akan ia katakan.

"Dan itu juga termasuk salah satu dari kebodohanmu. Dan aku berani bertaruh kau tidak mengenal dengan pasti keluarga yang kau bunuh saat itu,"

" _..."_

Pria itu tergelak. Menertawakan kebodohan yang dimiliki oleh lawan bicaranya tersebut. Ini semakin menarik. Ia jadi tak sabar apa reaksi selanjutnya. "Kau itu ceroboh dan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi dapat kumaklumi karena kau bukan orang sepertiku. Kau hanya anak bawang yang terbawa emosi,"

"Secara teknis itu memang kecelakaan, tapi kau penyebabnya sehingga hal itu dimasukan dalam kategori pembunuhan terencana. Dan kau melakukan itu atas dasar balas dendam _hanya_ karena perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut total kemudian kedua orang tuamu meninggal karena stroke. Sementara kakakmu? Ia bunuh diri. Sementara perusahaan yang menjadi saingan ayahmu perlahan bangkit dan berjaya. Bukankah begitu, hm?"

" _..."_

"Impas memang. Tapi untuk saat ini hal itu membuatmu menjadi pemuda yang brengsek,"

" _Kau!"_

"Apa?" Wajah itu semakin terlihat sok polos. Ia merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. "Ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lebih 'wah' lagi?"

" _..."_

"Aku tahu kau perlahan mulai mencintai gadis manis itu. Tidak peduli dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki. Aku tahu perasaanmu itu tulus. Aku tahu," pria itu mengangguk-gangguk. Wajahnya mulai terlihat serius. "Tapi asal kau tahu. Gadis manis itu berada disana. Di dalam mobil sedan putih. Satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Dan kecelakaan itu membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan. Ya, gadis itu Haruno Sakura."

" _!"_

Lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai lebar. Ia tahu lawan bicaranya itu terkejut. "Bagaimana? Informasiku sangat menarik bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?" nada bicara itu terdengar sinis.

" _Dari mana kau tahu semua itu!?"_

Pemuda di seberang sana terdengar emosi. Nada suaranya meninggi atau lebih tepatnya membentak. Pria itu kembali menaikan kacamantanya ke pangkal hidung. " _Yakushi Kabuto is knew everything, included about you_." Kemudian ia tertawa keras. Kabuto benar-benar seorang psikopat. Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

" _Brengsek!"_

 **OoO**

Sakura mendengar pemuda di hadapannya itu mengucapkan kata yang cukup kasar. Nada suaranya pun sejak tadi seperti sedang menahan emosi. Beruntung suasana kedai sedang sepi dan hanya terdapat beberapa pelanggan. Ayame dan Chouji yang berada disana pun ikut menoleh. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"A-ada apa, Uchiha- _san_?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi raut terkejut. Kabuto benar. Ia benar-benar orang bodoh yang brengsek. Setelah membunuh keluarganya, membuat Sakura buta, kini dengan seenaknya ia mencintai gadis itu. Memberinya harapan dengan apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Sengaja datang ke tampat dimana Sakura biasa bekerja. Memandangi gadis itu selagi ia sedang makan. Membiarkan dirinya dilayani dengan begitu hormat, seolah ia adalah pejabat negara. Mendengar semua celotehannya yang bagi Sasuke adalah senandung nan indah.

Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

"Berhenti berbicara!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar Sasuke membentaknya seperti itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Kenapa pemuda itu marah? Apa ia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan?

"M-maaf, a-aku hanya—" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dengan kasar. Sehingga benturan kaki kursi dengan lantai terdengar begitu jelas. Dan Sakura menyadari itu. Sasuke hendak pergi. "K-kau mau kemana?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Berjalan melewati Sakura yang berusaha menahannya. "Uchiha- _san!"_ pekiknya.

Sakura meraba udara agar mendapatkan gagang pintu kemudian membukanya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah sangat senang mengetahui kalau Sasuke kembali datang ke kedai tersebut. Setelah sekian lama menghilang dan tak pernah datang, Sakura begitu merindukannya. Lalu sekarang apa? pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja marah setelah menerima telepon yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu dari siapa itu.

Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk ujung tongkatnya dengan tergesa. Ia harus mengejar Sasuke. "Uchiha- _san_ , a-apa yang terjadi? Kau mau kemana!"

Sasuke berhenti. Ia segera menoleh dan menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah besar. "Kau! Nama lengkapmu Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" Jari telunjungnya menuding tepat di depan hidung gadis itu. Tatapannya menajam, terarah lurus pada manik emerald yang jauh di bawahnya. Meski ia tahu Sakura tidak akan membalas tatapannya.

"Apa—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sakura gemetar di tempat. Perilaku pemuda itu berubah. Bukan Sasuke yang sejauh ini ia kenal. Sekarang pemuda itu membentaknya. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga Sasuke semarah ini. "I-iya.."

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam. Nafasnya memburu dengan kesal, hingga terasa sampai ke kening gadis itu. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya, uh, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu nama margamu!"

Ingin rasanya Sakura memangis di tempat. Kemarahan pemuda itu membuatnya takut, "U-untuk apa? i-itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Orangtuaku meninggal dan aku tidak tahu dimana keluargaku yang lain,"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mencengkram rambutnya dengan erat. Ia meraung keras. Membuat gadis di hadapannya semakin gemetar ketakutan. Sasuke frustasi. "Jangan dekati aku lagi." Gumamnya rendah namun berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut. Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauh. Meski cengkraman pada rambutnya terlepas, namun kepalan tangannya tidak kunjung hilang.

Sakura mulai menangis. "Apa salahku!?" teriaknya. "Kau menghilang dan tak pernah datang. Aku selalu menunggumu di depan pintu tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Aku tidak tahu kemana kau pergi tapi aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu kembali denganmu!"

Sasuke tetap melangkah. Mengabaikan teriakan gadis itu disela-sela isak tangisnya. Cukup. Pemuda itu tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia juga tidak ingin jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi. Perasaan yang terlalu mulia untuk dirasakan oleh pembunuh macam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sakura lantang. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dan apa yang membuatku merasakan hal itu. Bahkan bagaimana rupamu pun aku tidak tahu!" Sakura terisak keras.

"..."

"Aku buta. Dan aku tahu kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gadis buta sepertiku. Tapi kumohon, katakan... katakan kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai membuatmu begitu marah," Tangan mungil itu mencengkram tongkatnya dengan erat dan bergetar.

Sasuke tetap bergeming. Membiarkan isakan pilu itu mengaung di telinganya. Membuat hatinya seperti terpotong-potong. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Nada suara itu merendah. Sasuke tidak punya nyali untuk menatap gadis itu. "Karena letak kesalahannya ada pada diriku." Dan setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh bersimpuh dengan isakan yang semakin keras.

Ayame berjalan menghampiri gadis merah jambu itu. Memeluknya erat. Sementara Chouji tetap berdiri di balik pintu. Tempat dimana ia dan Ayame melihat pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Sasuke barusan.

 **OoO**

"Kakak,"

Sakura tersentak. Sesuatu bertumpu pada pahanya. Perlahan ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut kepala gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa Mirai- _chan_?"

"Kakak baik-baik saja? Kakak terus melamun,"

Senyuman itu semakin berkembang. Suara cadel milik putri Kurenai ini membuatnya gemas. Sakura mencubit kedua pipinya yang tembam, "Kakak baik-baik saja, sayang,"

Setelah itu Mirai beranjak pergi, kembali bermain dengan anak panti yang lain. Suasana pekarangan rumah sore itu terasa ramai. Anak-anak panti sedang bermain sementara Kurenai beserta pengasuh lainnya sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Sakura sendiri hanya duduk pada kursi yang berada di halaman depan. Niat awalnya hanya menemani adik-adiknya bermain, tapi ia justru melamun.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hari dimana ia mengutarakan semuanya. Dan Sakura benci ketika Sasuke menepati janjinya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke kedai. Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menunggunya. Meski ia tetap berharap dan memimpikannya sepanjang malam.

"Sepertinya malam ini hujan akan kembali turun,"

Sakura menoleh kesamping. "Bibi Kurenai," Ia mendengar wanita itu meletakan sesuatu yang diperkirakan Sakura adalah cangkir. Mungkin ia sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

"Minumlah. Aku buatkan teh untukmu," Kurenai tersenyum sebelum ia memandangi seluruh anak pantinya yang berjumlah dua belas orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih,"

Keduanya terdiam. Sakura berusaha meraih cangkir tersebut dan kemudian menyeruputnya. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Pikirannya menjadi lebih lega.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia meletakan kembali cangkir itu pada meja di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Karena memang percuma menutupi sesuatu di hadapan wanita muda ini. Kurenai mendesah melihat Sakura yang tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Dia tahu, sesuatu mengganggu pikiran dari gadis yang sudah dianggap anak kandungnya tersebut. "Ceritakan padaku,"

Sakura menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat. "Entahlah bibi..."

"Tentang pemuda Uchiha itukah?"

"..."

Kurenai tahu, diamnya Sakura adalah iya untuknya. "Kau mencintainya, hm?" tanyanya lembut. Rona kemerahan perlahan menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu. Namun senyumnya berubah masam mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan, tapi kini ia menjauhiku. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak kembali datang ke kedai Ichiraku," ucapnya. "Aku juga tidak yakin jika kesalahanku itu hanya karena tidak memberitahu marga yang aku punya saat dia bertanya siapa namaku,"

Kurenai tidak berkomentar. Ia akan menyahut jika itu memang diperlukan. Karena yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini hanya pendengar yang baik.

"Mungkin sikapku terlalu berlebihan ketika melayaninya sebagai pelanggan. Aku... tidak tahu, bibi," lirihnya. "Mungkin juga ia tidak tertarik dengan gadis _sepertiku_ ,"

Kurenai menggenggam tangannya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Ia cukup mengetahui mengenai putrinya dan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sejak sebulan yang lalu Sakura selalu bersikap ceria lebih dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi rona kemerahan yang selalu hadir setiap paginya. Dan Kurenai tahu putrinya itu sedang jatuh cinta ketika suatu waktu ia bertanya. Pernah dua kali Sakura diantarkan pulang olehnya yang mana selama ini Chouji lah yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Kau gadis yang baik, Sakura. Sangat baik. Kau juga cantik. Ketahuilah sayang, tidak ada manusia yang seutuhnya sempurna."

Sakura membalas perkataan Kurenai tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sakura- _chan!"_

Teriakan itu membuat keduanya tersentak. Sakura mengenali suara tersebut. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , ikut aku! Sekarang!"

"Hei tunggu dulu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan saat perjalanan. Intinya Sakura- _chan_ harus ikut bersamaku, bibi,"

"Iya, tapi kemana dan untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu terlihat tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya memburu. "Polisi baru saja menghubungiku. Salah satu dari pelaku menyerahkan diri. Dia mengaku telah membantu atas pembunuhan ayahku. Dia juga merupakan pelaku dari kecelakaan yang menimpamu setangah tahun yang lalu!"

Kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu terkejut. "Benarkah?" Kurenai angkat bicara.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Yah. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tercekat sementara Kurenai menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa komando air mata mulai memupuk di sudut mata gadis itu. Kakinya terasa lemas luar biasa. Mungkin akan terjatuh jika Kurenai tidak segera merangkulnya. Wanita itu pun terkejut luar biasa. Dan rasa-rasanya ia tidak dapat mempercayai itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto terlihat panik.

"Naruto. Bawa Sakura bersamamu ke kantor polisi. Nanti aku akan menyusul," Kurenai menyerahkan Sakura pada Naruto. Sementara gadis itu tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih dihiasi keterkejutan yang sangat sampai tak terasa air mata itu terus mengalir. Tanpa suara dan emosi. Sakura membiarkan saja ketika Naruto memapahnya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya pergi menuju kantor polisi di kota.

Sakura terus menangis tanpa terisak. Dunianya kembali dijungkir balikan oleh kenyataan. Orang yang selama ini ia cintai adalah orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya, terutama membuatnya menjadi buta. Terlalu sakit sampai ia tak mampu merasakannya. Hatinya kebas. Semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam benaknya.

 _Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena letak kesalahannya ada pada diriku._

Kini ia mengerti. Teramat sangat mengerti. Namun terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan bahkan dengan pikirannya. Hanya perasaan yang mampu menafsirkannya yang kemudian mewujudkan tetesan air mata, terus mengalir deras.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Pemuda itu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, melepaskan sabuk pengamannya kemudian menuntunnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar keramaian khas kantor polisi. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Inspektur Kakashi!"

Naruto sedikit berteriak. Sosok pria pertengahan tiga puluh yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu menoleh. Dengan langkahnya yang tegap ia menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum dibalik masker, "Hai Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Terakhir kali Kakashi bertemu gadis ini yaitu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dimana dialah yang menangani kasus yang menimpanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya diam. Tidak tersenyum tidak juga bergumam. Ia seperti tak hidup untuk saat ini. Narutolah yang mengambil alih, "Saat aku memberitahunya, dia menangis. Mungkin teringat kembali," bisik Naruto. Meski begitu ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini terlihat sangat terpukul. Yang dikatakannya hanya dugaan.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. " _Dia_ masih diruang interogasi. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan usai. Setelah itu kupersilakan kalian untuk menemuinya, yah mungkin saja ada yang ingin dikatakan," jelasnya. "Mana ibumu, Naruto?"

"Dia tidak ingin ikut karena alasan tertentu,"

Kakashi kembali mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyuruh keduanya untuk duduk sejenak, sementara dirinya pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk duduk pada kursi yang tersedia disana. Pemuda itu mendesah rendah. Air mata tidak lagi mengairi pipi gadis itu, namun sinar matanya benar-benar redup. Berbanding terbalik dengan pribadinya yang berisik dan ceria. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura terlihat begitu terpukul. Ia sedikit ragu jika itu menyangkut perihal orangtuanya. Karena meski tatapan itu selalu kosong dan kini ditambah sinarnya meredup, Naruto menangkap adanya hal lain dari sepasang emerald itu. Yang lebih sensitif.

 _Cklek_

Naruto menoleh. Begitu pula Sakura yang seolah tersadar, ia berjengit. Dua orang polisi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa beberapa berkas, mungkin hasil interogasi. Salah satunya menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto. "Tuan Uzumaki dan nona Haruno?" Hanya Naruto yang mengangguk.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan mengenai rekan kerja si pelaku," Polisi yang ber- _name tag_ Yamato itu memberi isyarat agar ikut bersamanya. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Baik Yamato maupun Naruto menoleh. Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Ada nada memohon yang tersirat dalam kalimat tanyanya. Kedua laki-laki itu saling pandang.

"Tentu. Dia masih di ruang interogasi," jelas Yamato.

Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto. Aku titip informasi darimu," pintanya. Naruto mengelus lengannya sambil menjawab iya dan segera menghantarkan Sakura menuju ruang interogasi.

"Jaga dirimu. Berhati-hatilah," Sakura hanya memberinya senyum kecil. Ia siap. Apapun itu ia siap untuk menerima kenyataan yang lebih daripada sebelumnya. Naruto menutup pintu kemudian menyusul Yamato menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Sakura merasakan ruangan itu sunyi senyap. Hanya suara riuh diluar ruanganlah yang tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Tapi ia tahu, Sasuke ada disitu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakura menarik nafasnya sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukan ujung tongkat yang digenggamnya.

"U-uchiha- _san_?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Uchiha- _san_?"

Masih hening.

"A-aku tahu kau.. a-ada disini,"

Pemuda itu tetap diam. Hanya mengamati pergerakan Sakura yang perlahan mendekat. Hanya ada dua kursi yang terpisah oleh satu meja disana. Dan gadis itu berhasil menemukan kursi yang satunya. Duduk disana dengan gugup. Semua ini terasa familiar, hanya berbeda tempat.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sakura merasakan tengkuknya merinding mendengar suara berat itu menggaung. Namun ia harus kuat. Tidak ingin mencampur adukkan perasaan yang ia miliki dengan kasus kriminal yang pemuda itu lakukan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"..."

"Jawab aku kenapa kau melakukannya?" nada itu meninggi.

"..."

"..."

"Terlalu rumit."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Alasan yang bodoh,"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat Sakura mengatakan itu. Dadanya bergemuruh. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya hingga ia tak mampu mengekspresikannya dengan baik.

"Dasar penipu!" Sakura geram. "Kau sengaja, eh? Kau sengaja mempermaikanku?"

"..."

"Dari semua yang selama ini terjadi itu semua merupakan skenario permainanmu? Atau kau berencana membunuhku juga?"

Nada sarkastik itu begitu menusuk. Membuat atmosfir diantara keduanya semakin tercekat. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan gadis itu.

"Kau sengaja membiarkan aku melakukan banyak hal padamu agar rencanamu berjalan dengan mudah? Agar kau dapat membunuhku secara perlahan? Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan mengapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku diperkosa oleh lelaki itu! Membiarkan aku mati dengan sendirinya karena tertekan tanpa perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk datang ke Ichiraku!"

"..."

"Bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun, kau sudah berhasil membunuhnya." Saat mengatakannya nada suara itu bergetar. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Sementara pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok gadis yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Berusaha memasukan kembali air mata yang sudah berkumpul disana. Berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat seolah ia sedang marah besar. Tapi nyatanya air mata itu menghianatinya.

"Ayahku adalah orang yang baik. Dia tidak pernah berani mencari masalah dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ibu merupakan wanita tegas yang berwibawa. Sosoknya sangat aku sayangi. Dan kau! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu atau apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan sampai-sampai kau tega membunuh mereka! Membuatku buta dan kehilangan keluarga! Apa sekarang kau puas!?" habis sudah ketenangan yang ia susun sejak awal. Ia menangis sambil berteriak.

Saat itulah Sakura teringat akan sumpahnya.

"Aku—"

 _Plak!—_ Ia menampar pipi kanannya.

"Itu untuk Ayah..."

 _Plak!—_ Kemudian pipi kirinya.

"Itu untuk Ibu..."

 _Plak!—_ kembali pipi kanannya.

"Itu untuk kesalahanmu..."

Ketika Sakura melayangkan tamparan keempatnya, sebuah tangan besar yang kokoh milik Sasuke menggenggamnya erat. Membiarkan tangan mungil itu berada di sisi kirinya. Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sakura tanpa melepas genggaman itu. Tatapannya menajam namun penuh dengan emosi penyesalan. Dan hal selanjutnya membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

Sasuke mencium kening gadis itu dengan lembut. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kehilangan mereka,"

Beralih pada mata kanannya yang masih basah oleh air mata, "Maaf telah membuatmu menjadi buta," kemudian mata kirinya, "Maaf atas semua kebodohanku,"

Dan terakhir bibir itu menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumat kecil bibir mungil milik Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum melepasnya. Sasuke menatap kedua mata itu yang tidak menatapnya, "Dan maaf karena telah mencintaimu sedemikian rupa,"

Sakura termangu. Otakknya cukup lambat menerima apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Nafasnya memburu dan tangan yang berada di genggaman Sasuke itu bergetar. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya meski setetes air mata kembali jatuh. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu diwajahnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan denga ragu meletakannya di wajah Sasuke.

Alis itu tegas dan tebal. Garisnya menukik kedalam. Kemudian beralih pada kedua matanya. Sedikit menyipit namun ada garis tegas yang Sakura rasakan. Bulu mata itu tebal dan panjang. Berbeda dengan alis laki-laki kebanyakan yang pernah Sakura temui. Hidung itu mancung dengan sempurna. Pipinya cukup tirus dengan kulit yang lembut. Kemudian beralih pada bibirnya. Tipis dengan bentuk yang sempurna. Bibir yang baru saja menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Dan terakhir adalah rahang pemuda itu yang tegas. Ia menyadari volume kepala Sasuke lebih besar dari miliknya.

Dan bayangan akan pemuda yang selalu datang di mimpi malamnya terlintas. Membuat semuanya semakin jelas. Sama. Wajah itu sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpinya. Dan Sakura kembali menangis.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kala tangan lembut itu menyentuh wajahnya. Mengabsennya satu persatu. Dan ketika ia kembali mendengar Sakura terisak, kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"K-kau ada dalam mimpiku," nada itu bergetar. "Aku melihatmu..." Sakura tak kuasa. Ia menunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan yang berada di wajahnya menggunakan tangan yang lainnya. Mengecup telapak tangan itu dan mengelusnya menggunakan hidung. Ia tahu. Ucapan maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Jadi Sasuke tidak memaksakan Sakura untuk memaafkannya.

"Kesalahanku terlalu besar. Kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk itu." Ia memberi jeda. "Dan membuatnya semakin terlihat brengsek saat kutahu pembunuh ini mencintaimu,"

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Alasan dibalik semua yang kulakukan. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya padamu suatu saat nanti." ia kembali mengecup telapak tangan itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke menyebut namanya. Dengan suara rendah yang penuh emosi. Sesuatu menggetarkan hatinya. Membuatnya ingin menangis lebih dan lebih. Rasa cinta dan bahagia yang terbalut oleh kekecewaan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Kau menyerahkan diri dan mengakui semuanya." Sakura berkata tanpa mengangkat wajah. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku yakin, jika orangtuaku ada disini, mereka juga akan melakukan hal serupa. Mereka memaafkanmu..."

Sakura terlalu baik untuknya, dan ia bukanlah pemuda yang baik untuk Sakura. Sasuke mengakui itu. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu. Mereka saling melengkapi. Sakura adalah pelukan untuknya. Penegur dari langkahnya yang salah. Maka Sasuke akan menjadi mata untuk gadis itu. Cahaya untuk kegelapan dunianya. Penuntun langkah Sakura untuk melihat dunia. Dan Sasuke berjanji akan hal itu.

"Cintai aku sesukamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan pemuda itu pun memeluknya erat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tidak pernah ada kisah cinta yang sempurna. Sekalipun ada, kematian datang untuk memisahkan keduanya. Suatu proses memang menyakitkan, namun tersimpan beribu kebahagiaan yang menyambut dimasa depan. Ada kalanya kau merasa bodoh dan tolol, tapi sejatinya tidak ada yang tahu. Mungkin saja disanalah letak kemuliaan hati bagimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **OoO**

* * *

Notes : **maaf kalau terlalu panjang dan membosankan. Mungkin tidak menarik atau sebagainya. Hanya ingin menghibur diri dan melampiaskan hobi semata XD gomen ne...  
**

 **Untuk catatan tambahan. Aku enggak begitu tahu orang buta dapat menangis dan berkedip atau tidak. Kalau bermimpi mereka bisa hanya saja hitam putih. Bisa sekedar memberitahu atau komentar atau apapun lewat review? Tapi jangan flame, belajarlah untuk menghargai karya orang** **Trims :)  
**

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Spearsza**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaki-kaki jenjang yang berbalut rok panjang itu melangkah dengan pasti. Meski musim panas membuat sengatan mentari semakin menyakitkan kulit, ia tetap tidak peduli. Tongkat itu terus saja menari di jalanan beraspal yang panas. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian berbelok ke arah kanan.

 _Klining_ ~

"Ayame- _san_!"

Sakura berseru dengan nada ceria. Ayame yang baru saja datang dari dapur dibuat terkejut olehnya, "Oh astaga ... tidak perlu sekeras itu, Sakura."

Gadis itu tertawa, "Maaf. Mm ... apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Mungkin tidak setelah jam makan siang,"

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Tidak biasanya paman Teuchi menutup kedainya dengan cepat. Malah terlampau cepat.

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dan akan mengunjungi ibu di Hokkaido," jelas Ayame.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Apa kau bisa membantuku hari ini? Setelah jam makan siang juga tidak apa-apa," nada itu terdengar sangat memohon.

Ayame menghela nafasnya. Jika sudah begini apapun jawaban yang dilontarkannya, gadis itu akan tetap memaksa. "Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Bantu aku membuat kue,"

Ayame merubah raut wajahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan aneh. "Kue? Untuk apa?" Ia menoleh pada kalender meja yang terdapat di samping kasir. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya. Ayame yakin tidak ada momen penting dihari ini. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu datang dan meminta bantuannya membuat kue.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Mata itu menyipit dengan manis. "Sasuke- _kun_ ulang tahun hari ini!"

"Aa—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunshine © Miss Spearsza**

Dedicated for

 **Sasuke's Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat satu tahun sudah sejak pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman penjara untuk Sasuke. Kabuto pun berhasil dilancak dua hari setelahnya dan pria itu dinyatakan mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis. Dan kini ia mendekam di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di kota.

Hidup dipenjara adalah pilihan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Satu-satunya cara penebusan atas dosa-dosanya. Ia tidak menyesali itu dan tidak pula merasa terbebani. Ia siap menunggu sampai ia benar-benar dibebaskan. Lagipula Sakura selalu mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari. Membawanya berbagai macam menu makanan sehat yang berbeda. Atau mungkin itu hanya salah satu modus operandi si gadis agar bisa bertemu Sasuke. Tak heran jika Sasuke lebih terlihat _segar_ dibandingkan dengan para tahanan lainnya.

Kini topik pembicaraan mereka pun lebih berbobot dibandingkan dengan dulu saat di kedai. Sasuke lebih sering menanggapi obrolan. Bertanya balik atau sekedar memberi pendapat. Dan topik tersebut lebih mendalam. Layaknya sepasang kekasih meskipun mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan itu. Entahlah, mereka menikmatinya tanpa ada komitmen.

"Kau melamun lagi, Bung."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia melirik pada pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya kemudian mendengus kecil. Ia mengubah posisi dengan berbaring pada tempat tidur lusuh yang hanya beralaskan kasur lapuk dan satu bantal. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang nyaman.

"Merindukan gadis buta itu, ya?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu mengganggunya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap tajam teman satu selnya itu. "Dia punya nama, Suigetsu."

Pemuda berambut putih itu tergelak. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka jika Sakura dipanggil dengan sebutan 'gadis buta'. Mungkin terlalu kasar untuknya? _Dasar over_ , batinnya. "Oke oke," Ia menyisir rambutnya yang cukup kusut dan tak terurus itu menggunakan jari. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat si Haruno itu datang menemuimu,"

Tidak ada jawaban. Manik obsidian itu terhalang oleh kelopak mata. Suigetsu tahu Sasuke tidak tidur. Sebaliknya, pemuda Uchiha itu mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakannya. "Yaaahh, seperti yang aku tahu dia selalu datang menemuimu hampir setiap hari. Aku iri, kau tahu? Sejauh ini tidak pernah ada tamu yang datang menemuiku,"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan menunjukan tampang seperti itu!" Suigetsu merengut sebal.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mau menemui narapidana macam dirimu?"

Alis Suigetsu berkedut. "Memangnya kau siapa, ha!?" geramnya. Meski yang dikatakan Sasuke kurang lebih benar. Tapi mana mungkin dia mau mengakui hal itu. Kasus mereka mungkin sama, hanya saja cara mereka menjadi tahananlah yang berbeda. Beruntung sekali si Uchiha itu, pikirnya. Ibarat pencuri emas yang dihadiahi berlian. _Dasar keparat._

"Mungkin dia bosan denganmu,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bergeming. Ia mendengar sesuatu seperti air yang dituangkan. "Atau dia mulai menyadari telah mencintai orang yang salah kemudian berpaling pada pemuda lain, hahaha ..." Suigetsu meneguk minumannya. Air putih yang seolah tercampur debu itu perlahan melewati tenggorokannya yang kering.

" _Usuratonkachi_."

"Hei, hei, hei! Jangan memanggilku idiot. Kau lebih idiot dariku, tahu?" protesnya.

Sasuke kembali diam. Ia tidak menanggapi lebih orang cerewet macam Suigetsu. Satu-satunya orang cerewet yang mampu ia terima hanya Haruno Sakura. Ohh. omong-omong soal Sakura, ia merindukan gadis itu. Pertanyaan sama dengan yang diutarakan Suigetsu juga terngiang dikepalanya. Meski tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi Sasuke selalu menunggu. Berharap seorang polisi memanggilnya dan mengatakan ada yang ingin bertemu.

"Dia itu seperti istrimu saja ya," suara Suigetsu kembali menginterupsi. "Setiap hari datang dan membawa makanan lezat, menyuapi, menanyai kabarmu, bahkan memotong rambutmu yang mulai panjang dengan acak-acakan. Dan sialannya meski begitu kau tetap tampan,"

Kali ini tidak hanya menyeringai, pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus. Cukup geli dengan pernyataan blak-blakan Suigetsu. Meski begitu Sasuke membenarkan ucapannya.

"Sebentar lagi."

Suigetsu menoleh. "Ha? Apanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Tck, terserah."

Dan Sasuke memilih untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~( _ )~~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahaha ..."

Tawa renyah yang khas milik Haruno Sakura memenuhi kedai yang baru saja tutup sepuluh menit yang lalu itu. Matanya menyipit lucu, berlawanan dengan bentuk matanya yang sebenarnya besar. Ayame berhasil membuatnya tergelak saat itu juga.

"Kejutan ulang tahun yang seharusnya romantis akhirnya gagal. Karui marah besar, membuat Chouji ketar-ketir membujuknya,"

"Hihi ... benarkah?"

Ayame memutar bola matanya dengan jenaka. "Tentu saja. Memang apa reaksimu saat kue ulang tahun yang begitu cantik harus hancur tak berbentuk karena di duduki oleh bokong Chouji yang besar?"

"Ahahaha ..."

Sakura memeluk perutnya yang terasa keram. Adonan kue yang sedang di aduknya hampir jatuh jika ia tidak segera meletakannya di meja. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang terlalu ceroboh. Tidak hanya sekali duakali Sakura harus menceramahinya bak seorang ibu-ibu. Dan cerita yang dibawakan Ayame baru saja benar-benar membuat perutnya tergelitik hebat. Tentu saja karena ia membayangkannya.

Ayame yang juga ikut tertawa seketika menoleh pada Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sakura memang pribadi yang cerita namun kali ini telihat lebih dan lebih. Auranya sangat positif dan membuat nyaman. Ayame sangat merasakannya. Kehadiran pemuda Uchiha itulah yang berhasil membuat Sakura seperti ini sejak sepeninggal orangtuanya. Mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau Sakura mencintai seorang pembunuh kriminal.

Ayame tersenyum lembut. Memperhatikan Sakura yang kembali mengaduk adonan kue. "Kau sangat mencintainya?" Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Warna merah menghiasi pipinya yang tembem. Gadis itu tidak menjawab namun cukup untuk Ayame mengetahui jika pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. "Kau jadi lebih ceria. Membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik,"

Sakura tersipu saat Ayame memujinya. Ia tidak bermaksud sombong tapi banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Namun Sakura hanya menganggapi dengan senyuman, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu secantik apa wajahnya.

 **Klining~**

Keduanya tersentak. Ayame yakin ia sudah membalikan papan bacaan pada pintu kedai menjadi 'tutup'. Gadis itu bergegas menuju ruang depan. Bukan untuk mengusir pelanggan tersebut, tentu saja.

"Eh, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu memasang cengiran ramah seperti biasa. "Hai, kak Ayame." Ia melambai dengan kikuk. Kedai ini memang sudah tutup, Naruto tahu itu dari papan bacaan yang tertera. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Ia datang kemari kalau bukan karena urusan yang genting—

 **Kriuuk!**

Sakura yang baru saja datang dari dapur terkejut. "Suara apa itu?"

Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar dengan garis-garis merah muda tipis di pipinya—ia terlihat malu. Tangan itu terangkat, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ehehe ... aku lapar. Dirumah tidak ada orang. Stok ramen milikku habis,"

"Kemana ibumu, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya.

"Mengunjungi Karin dan akan pulang minggu depan,"

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Sepupumu yang kuliah di Kanada itukah?"

"Iya ..." Naruto memandang kedua gadis itu dengan polos. "Jadi ...? Bisakah aku mendapatkan ramennya, segera?"

 **Kriuuk!**

"Baiklah baiklah. Biar kubuatkan," Ayame melesat pergi ke dapur. Sementara Sakura kembali mengaduk adonan kuenya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa yang kau buat, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menarik kursi terdekat kemudian menyamankan duduknya disana. Memperhatikan teman perempuannya itu mengaduk sesuatu yang menurut perkiraannya adalah adonan kue. "Kue?"

Gadis _pinky_ itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum remeh. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

Emerald itu memicing tidak suka, "Huh! Kau meremehkanku. Tentu saja aku bisa," sungutnya membela diri. "Meskipun Ayame- _san_ ikut membantu,"

"Ahh~ itu _sih_ sama saja," Sakura merungut sebal. Ia memilih diam dan kembali menekuni yang dikerjakannya. Naruto hanya tertawa. Ia menopang kaki kanan pada kaki kirinya. Sementara kedua tangannya yang berada di atas betis memainkan sumpit besi.

"Memangnya untuk siapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..."

Wajah ceria milik pemuda _tan_ itu seketika berubah. Tidak lagi jenaka atau ramah selayak biasanya. Tatapannya tidak menajam namun ada raut ketidaksukaan dari pancaraannya. Bibir yang sebelumnya tertarik keatas kini hanya garis horizontal yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan nada tanya "Untuk apa?" nya terdengar berbeda.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Aku berencana memberikannya malam nanti," Jelas si gadis. Belum menyadari perubahan berarti dari tunggal Uzumaki itu.

Terkejut adalah hal yang sangat logis saat mengetahui temanmu memiliki perasaan khusus pada si Uchiha itu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan semakin membuatnya ingin marah ketika kembali mengingat bahwa Uchiha itu ikut andil dalam pembunuhan ayahnya. Terutama kedua orangtua Sakura.

Namun ia tidak mampu berkata banyak selain memberinya bogem mentah yang telak pada rahangnya saat itu. Ia tidak seutuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke karena bukan dialah pembunuh ayahnya, Naruto tidak bodoh dalam menggunakan logika. Hanya saja ia sangat menyesali mengapa Sakura harus jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Membiarkan hatinya dipenuhi cinta yang terlilit oleh rantai kekecewaan. Dan Sakura tidak berusaha untuk membuangnya. Tidak berusaha mencegahnya untuk tumbuh lebih lebat. Itulah yang membuat Naruto selalu bertanya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

Sakura berhenti. Ia mulai menyadari perbedaan nada bicara Naruto dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi ia memilih diam.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Hinata?"

Alisnya mengernyit tidak suka, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata—"

"Jawab saja,"

Manik safir itu berpaling. Menatap objek yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. "Banyak hal. Tapi dari itu semua, Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik."

"Itulah jawabanku," suara itu tetap jernih dan lembut. "Sasuke- _kun_ adalah pemuda yang baik,"

Naruto segera menoleh dan melotot,"Sekiranya dia adalah pembunuh kedua orangtuamu, Sakura- _chan_!" Suaranya meninggi. Jelas-jelas membantah apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan.

"Sekiranya dia telah menyelamatkan satu-satunya 'harta' yang sangat berharga untukku!" Sakura menyeru meski nada suaranya tidak meninggi. "Satu-satunya harapanku. Setidaknya aku masih suci hingga menikah nanti ..."

"Aku tidak yakin hanya itu alasan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya,"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Matanya terkatup rapat. Menenangkan gejolak pada hatinya yang segera ingin menangis. Bukan karena pernyataan Naruto, ia mewajarkannya. Melainkan untuk hal yang tidak pemuda itu ketahui.

"Aku tahu kau tidak terima. Aku tahu kau marah pada Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi pernahkah kau sadari yang seharusnya marah disini adalah aku?"

"..." Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan. Wajahnya menekuk marah.

"Jika aku dizinkan untuk memilih sebelumnya, aku pun tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih baik memilih pemuda berintelegensi tinggi dan mapan dibandingkan seorang pembunuh—Sasuke. Bahkan ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga,"

"..."

"Tapi aku sadar bahwa Tuhan itu adil. Kau pikir pemuda mana yang mau menerima gadis buta tak berkeluarga sepertiku? Mereka pasti memilah-milih gadis yang setara atau setidaknya bisa menjadi seorang pendamping yang baik. Jika ibarat pertarungan, aku sudah kalah bahkan sebelum angkat senjata ..."

"..."

"Aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ adalah seorang pembunuh. Dia telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku. Aku tahu itu karena aku tidak bodoh, Naruto. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin tidak orang lain sadari. Dia telah menolong dan mengantarku pulang dengan selamat malam itu. Dia selalu datang ke kedai layaknya orang biasa. Ia mau untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan Ayame- _san_ dan Chouji, begitu juga dengan segala hal lainnya. Bahkan dia merasakan yang namanya cinta. Adakah pembunuh yang mampu merasakan itu? Kebanyakan dari mereka berhati dingin, Naruto ..."

"..."

"Bagiku dia hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi kejamnya hidup. Bagiku dia adalah pemuda baik namun terbungkus oleh emosi yang tinggi. Dan aku berusaha untuk menjadi peredam emosinya. Penegur atas kesalahannya. Itulah mengapa aku begitu mencintainya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untuk mewakili semuanya,"

"..."

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Naruto ..."

Naruto tertegun. Semua itu sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya sedikitpun. Sakura mengatakannya dengan begitu lugas dan tulus. Mungkin saja ada banyak hal lainnya yang tidak sempat diucapkan gadis itu dan hanya dengan merasakannya Naruto akan mengerti. Maka pemuda itu mengakuinya. Tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke dengan begitu baik selain Haruno Sakura. Dan tidak ada yang mampu menerima Sakura dengan begitu tulus selain Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin banyak orang yang mengatakan Sakura begitu bodoh. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti arti cinta sejati. Dan mereka tidak paham apa arti tulus yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan Naruto tersenyum. "Mungkin memang hanya kau yang mampu mengubahnya," Ia memejamkan mata. Merutuki kebodohannya. "Maafkan aku ..."

Tepat setelah itu Ayame datang membawa seporsi jumbo ramen spesial untuk Naruto. Aromanya bahkan menguar bagaikan pengharum ruangan. Membuat bunyi perut Uzumaki itu semakin nyaring. "Kubuatkan spesial untukmu secara gratis,"

Mata safir itu berbinar. Menatap Ayame bagai seekor kucing yang baru saja diberi makan oleh majikannya, "Kau cantik sekali kak Ayame ... aku menyayangimu~"

Tangan Ayame mengibas-ngibas, "Aku tahu, kata-katamu itu sudah kau berikan pada Hinata sebelumnya. Basi."

Wajah Naruto bersemu. Setelah mengambil sumpit dan berdoa, pemuda kelewat ceria itu melahap ramennya dengan sadis. " _Itadakimasu~"_

"Ee—kudengar-dengar akhir tahun ini kau akan menikahi Hinata, ya?"

 **Uhukk!**

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan horor. _Sudah sejauh ini kah berita itu tersebar?_ Dan wajahnya semakin merona hingga telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~( _ )~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jari-jari itu menelusuri rambut lembabnya yang acak-acakan. Baru seminggu yang lalu Sakura memotongnya menjadi lebih pendek. Meski dengan potongan yang tidak rapi—menurut Suigetsu, tapi ia menyukainya. Ahh, memang dasar Uchiha. Mau seperti apapun wajahnya tetap tampan.

Matahari sudah seutuhnya tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan polesan halus berwarna jingga di langit petang ini. Lampu terang yang menyinari ruang sel memberikan efek berbeda untuk Sasuke. Sakura lagi-lagi tidak datang menemuinya. Hatinya mendingin. Bagai hidup di padang es tanpa sinar mentari.

Ia tidak menampik karena tidak ingin munafik. Sasuke merindukan gadis itu.

"Aku seperti hidup sendiri dalam sel ini," Suigetsu bersuara. Ia yang tengah berbaring santai dengan kaki kanan bertopang tindih dengan kaki kirinya menoleh. Sasuke yang duduk di lantai seperti sama sekali tidak berniat mendengarnya. Tangan itu ditopang oleh kaki kanannya sementara kaki yang lain berselonjor lurus. Tatapannya kosong, mengarah pada jendela kecil disudut ruangan.

"Haaahh~" pemuda itu mendesah lelah. "Kau seperti mayat, sialan. Bicaralah sedikit,"

"..."

Suigetsu mendecak kesal. Ia bukan tipe yang menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Terlebih kini ia seperti sedang berbicara sendiri. "Terserah padamu. Aku hanya mencoba mengibur."

"Kau sedang datang bulan, eh?"

Suigetsu melotot. "Apa-apaan kau!" Tentu saja ia tidak terima. Suigetsu memang memintanya untuk berbicara, tapi bukan seperti itu. Kalau memang Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk melawak, maka ia gagal total.

"Kau terlalu cerewet."

Astaga. Suigetsu benar-benar menyesali mengapa ia ditempatkan satu sel dengan pemuda ini. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan pasrah. Masih ada tahun-tahun berikutnya yang harus ia jalani dalam sel ini bersama Sasuke.

Pemuda bertaring itu kini diam. Membiarkan Sasuke kembali bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Itupun jika ia mempunyai pikiran. Maka Suigetsu memilih tidur. Makan malam akan datang satu jam lagi.

"Sinar matahari."

Baru saja akan memanjakan matanya yang terasa berat, suara baritone milik Sasuke membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan menoleh. "Hah?" tanyanya bingung. Mungkin Sasuke sudah gila. Ia merancau hal-hal aneh hari ini. Tak disangkanya, seorang Haruno Sakura memberikan efek yang dahsyat.

"Bagiku, Sakura seperti sinar matahari di musim semi."

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Seruan itu membuat keduanya menoleh kearah pintu. "Uchiha- _san_ , ada yang ingin menemuimu."

Bagai orang kesetanan, Sasuke lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang dibuka oleh petugas. Tanpa pamit atau menoleh sekalipun pada teman satu selnya, Ia melenggang pergi menuju ruang pertemuan. Membuat Suigetsu mendecih.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melihatnya. Wajah cantik penuh senyum yang dirindukannya. Berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih polos. Dia menunggu dengan sabar, seperti menunggu kepulangannya. Saat pintu besi itu ditutup dengan suara decitan yang khas, senyum sumringah kesukaan Sasuke mengembang di bibir gadis itu. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Oh Tuhan. Betapa Sasuke merindukan panggilan itu. "Hn." Ia berjalan mendekat. Meski dalam balutan pakaian yang sederhana, pembawaan alamiah gadis itu selalu membuatnya terlihat cantik di retina Sasuke. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengakui itu secara blak-blakan. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Seperti teringat sesuatu, senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran manis dengan mata yang menyipit cantik. " _Otanjoubi omedetou ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_!" serunya penuh ceria. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kotak kue tersebut. Masih dengan cengirannya yang khas. "Panjang umur dan jadilah orang baik. Tersenyumlah walau hanya berupa senyuman kecil. Hal itu sangat berarti bagi orang lain. Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu,"

Sasuke termangu di hadapan Sakura. Ia melirik kue yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut. Kue sederhana dengan ukiran indah bertuliskan namanya. Tatapannya beralih pada orang yang membawa kue tersebut. Mengamati wajah itu. Bahkan ia sendiri melupakan hari kelahirannya.

"Kau ..."

"Makanlah. Aku sudah meminta izin agar waktu pertemuan milikmu diperpanjang," Sakura meraba kursi disampingnya dengan satu tangan kemudian menyamankan duduknya. Memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke ikut duduk di hadapannya. "Aku membuatnya sendiri dengan bantuan Ayame- _san_. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku tidak memberikan gula banyak karena ku tahu kau tidak suka manis,"

Sakura meraih sendok kecil yang tadi ia letakan disamping kue, kemudian mulai memotongnya dari ujung kiri. Ia mengacungkannya tepat di depan mulut Sasuke, "Berdoalah dulu. Aku yang akan mengamininya, hihi ..."

Sasuke mendengus geli namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Selang satu menit obsidian itu kembali terlihat. Menampilkan sejuta rasa yang hanya ditunjukannya pada Sakura. Bohong jika ia tidak terharu. Bohong jika ia tidak bersyukur. Sakura selalu saja memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Sesuai yang dikatakan, kue itu tidaklah manis meski keseluruhannya adalah coklat. Sakura menggunakan _dark_ coklat rendah lemak. Bercampur dengan bahan yang lainnya membuat kue itu tidak hambar. Ia juga dapat merasakan adanya pahit kopi pada pangkal lidahnya. Sakura mencampurkan kopi kesukaan Sasuke pada kue itu. Namun dari itu semua rasa hangat akan cinta yang tulus membuat hatinya bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis haru meski hanya sedikit. Sedkiiit saja. Biarlah _image_ Uchiha nya hancur. Ia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada tatapan kosong emerald itu. Bibirnya masih setia membentuk kurva melengkung yang manis. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya demi mengecup kening, hidung, kedua pipi tembamnya serta bibir itu. Suatu kebiasaan yang diam-diam Sakura sukai.

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura merona, "Sama-sama,"

Setelahnya mereka saling suap. Berbicara banyak hal meski Sakura lah yang mendominasi, sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Terkadang menanggapi meski hanya singkat. Tatapannya melembut ketika Sakura tertawa lepas dengan apa yang diceritakannya sendiri. Sebuah ide jahil melintasi kepalanya. Ia colek hidung bangir itu menggunakan krim kue. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Ah! Kau mengotorinya ..." gerutunya. Ia membersihkan krim itu kemudian memepernya secara asal ke wajah Sasuke. Membuat krim itu berhasil mengotori pipinya. "Hehe ..."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mengambil sedikit lebih banyak krim dan mengoleskannya dengan sadis ke hampir seluruh wajah Sakura. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau berkelit. Namun kedua tangan kecil itu digenggam Sasuke dengan erat dalam satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya terus saja mengoleskan krim itu pada Sakura. Membuat wajah ayunya penuh dengan krim kue.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau cantik." Ledeknya.

Gadis itu memberengut. "Curaaangg!" Jari telunjuknya mengambil krim kue yang tersebar di seluruh wajahnya dan menyerang Sasuke. Namun dengan mudahnya pemuda itu menyingkir dan justru memakannya dalam sekali suap.

"Tck!" Sakura kembali cemberut. Ia memang selalu kalah dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Kembali duduk dengan wajah tertekuk. "Wajahku pasti lengket," bisiknya.

Sasuke meraih selembar tisu yang memang sengaja Sakura letakan di sana. "Kemarilah," Ia meraih belakang kepala Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan krim kue hasil kelakukannya dari wajah Sakura. Dengan telaten tangannya menelusuri sela-sela kelopak mata gadis itu. Membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu termangu. Wajah Sakura yang benar-benar tepat di hadapannya membuat darahnya kembali berdesir hangat. Sebagian jiwanya seolah hidup pada gadis ini. Luapan perasaan yang tidak mampu ia gambarkan secara logis meski ia merupakan makhluk yang mengutamakan logika. Betapa ia mencintai gadis ini. Mungkinkah Sakura merupakan wujud dari kasih sayang Tuhan padanya?

Wajahnya mendekat dan saat bibir itu menyentuh bibir milik Sakura, semua resah dalam hatinya memudar. Ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tangan Sakura bergerak meremas baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu ketika Sasuke melumat kecil bibir bawahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Bahkan tangan itu bergetar. Tidak ada nafsu ataupun gairah. Hanya luapan cinta dan kasih sayang yang pemuda itu berikan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, mengaliri darah ke bagian pipinya. Membuatnya menjadi merah dan terasa panas.

Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya menjadi kekasih. Bagitupun dengannya yang tidak pernah berharap. Mereka menjalaninya bagai air yang mengalir. Bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih namun juga bukan teman atau sahabat. Ketidakpastian ini lantas tidak membuatnya risih. Asal Sasuke berada disisinya, maka tidak ada masalah.

Pagutan itu terlepas. Sasuke memandang gadis yang masih menyembunyikan emeraldnya tersebut. "Sakura ..."

"Ya," berupa bisikan yang lirih.

Sasuke memandangnya sekali lagi. Meneliti satu persatu yang ada apa wajah itu. Keputusannya mantap. "Menikahlah denganku."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka kemudian melebar sempurna. Pernyataan itu mutlak namun tidak menuntut secara paksa. Hatinya seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Suara berat milik Sasuke masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Setelah bebas akan kucoba mencari pekerjaan. Kita akan tinggal di rumah peninggalan orangtuaku. Akan ku lakukan yang terbaik," dia adalah Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Bolehkan Sakura menangis sekarang?

Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi tirus Sasuke. Mengabaikan air mata bahagia yang mulai membanjiri pipinya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura mengangguk. Senyumnya terkembang dengan sempurna. "Akan kutunggu, Sasuke- _kun_ ..." yang secara tidak langsung memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Bebannya terasa ringan luar biasanya, seperti terangkat seluruhnya. Kini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya. Sasuke sudah menandai gadis ini untuk menjadi miliknya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menjadi ibu yang melahirkan anak-anaknya.

Tunggu.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu menyeringai lebar. "Jadi ... berapa anak yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura melepas rengkuhan itu. Salah satu tangannya mendorong jauh wajah Sasuke. Meski dirinya sendiri merona hebat. "Diam kau!" titahnya. Berhasil membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hei ... bersihkan kembali wajahku. Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura terus saja menggerutu. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sasuke meraih tisu yang sempat dilupakannya dan kembali membersihkan wajah gadis itu. Kini pada bagian hidung.

"Krimnya lengket tahu! Apa aku harus pulang dengan wajah seperti ini?" Dengan iseng Sasuke memencet hidung tersebut, "Kngau Menyebngalkngaaaaaan ..."

Sasuke tersenyum menahan tawa sementara Sakura sendiri sudah meledak dengan tawa khasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Naruto tersenyum geli dengan apa yang sejak tadi dilihatnya dibalik pintu.

Awalnya ia berniat menemui inspektur Kakashi untuk mengetahui perkembangan Kabuto saat ini namun terhenti ketika ia berjalan tepat di depan ruang pertemuan. Ia melihatnya sendiri. Sejak Sasuke melamar gadis itu sampai hal-hal kecil yang menurutnya manis.

Kebahagiaan melingkupi keduanya. Meski terpisah oleh jeruji besi yang dingin dan kejam. Melihat cara oniks itu memandang Sakura, Naruto membenarkan apa yang Sakura katakan siang tadi. Bahwa Sasuke hanya bocah polos yang tidak mengerti apapun. Hingga kekejaman hidup membuatnya terjerumus pada kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ia sadari.

"Naruto- _san_ , ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?"

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati wajah yang senantiasa tertutup masker itu tersenyum padanya. Naruto membalas senyum itu dengan hangat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Tanpa basa-basi yang lebih, Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini?" setelah memastikan keduanya duduk dengan nyaman, Kakashi bertanya dengan ramah.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terdiam sejenak. Memantapkan keputusannya setelah apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Mata beriris safir itu memandang Kakashi dengan tegas. "Aku ingin mencabut tuntutan yang diberikan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku ingin kalian membebaskannya dengan bersyarat."

Kakashi terlihat terkejut. "T-tapi ... untuk hal apa?" ia bisa saja melakukan itu dengan mengusulkannya pada pengadilan. Tapi alasan apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Akulah yang akan memberikan alasan. Suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah kalian mengerti,"

Meski agak ragu, Kakashi tetap mengangguk. "Akan ku urus. Besok kau harus ikut denganku ke pengadilan."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih," ia meronggoh saku jaket denimnya untuk menemukan sebuah ponsel. Ia dekatkan benda itu pada telinganya setelah menekan beberapa nomor.

" _Selamat malam, Uzumaki-_ san _. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

Sejak ayahnya meninggal. Perusahaan Namikaze mengangkatnya menjadi pemegang saham, menggantikan sang ayah. Maka Naruto terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari universitasnya.

"Yamanaka- _san_. Cabut lowongan pekerjaan yang kubuat. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang akan mengisi jabatan _manager_ di perusahaanku," ucapnya _final_.

" _Oh, baiklah. Akan segera saya laksanakan,"_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Naruto tersenyum bangga. Ia tidak akan menyesali apa yang dilakukannya ini. Perusahaan Uchiha memang sempat berjaya, Naruto begitu yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti pernah belajar untuk memimpin perusahaan. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Karena ia tidak ingin Sakura menunggu lebih lama untuk kebahagiaan yang sudah di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **For me, Sakura is like sunshine in the spring ...**_

– _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

* * *

 **Note :  
**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY UCHIHA SASUKE- _KUUUNNN!_**

 **Selamat hari brojol yaa my lovely prince, maaf telat sehariiii *melukmeluksasuke. ciee yang tahun ini ultahnya udah punya istri. ciee yang tahun ini ultahnya udah jadi ayah. ciee ciee ciee ... XD  
**

 **Jangan tsundere lagi yaa, terus juga berenti jadi bang toyib. kesian sakura sama sarada ditinggal-tinggal mulu ... :V**

 **Hwaaa~ maafin akuu yang kemaren udah dibikin nangisss. gak seniat itu kok mungkin emng pembawaan diri aja yang baper mulu ^^ semoga yang kali ini gak nangis lagi ya hehe ... Dan yg sebelumnya memang sengaja dibikin ngegantung. krna itu aku datang membawakan sequel. oiya oiya oiyaaa ... yg quotes sasuke itu REAL dari akatsuki hiden. aku baca spoilernya di internet. coba aja buka :D**

 **Boleh minta pendapatnya? saran atau perbaikan jika aku ada kesalahan di penulisan ^^**

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Spearsza**


End file.
